The Pendant Of Life
by LilKinny
Summary: Lily has a special necklace. When a false action at a ravine edge leads to some weird events, what will happen to Ty and Lily? Can they survive, now that Emily, Scarlet and Ryder are in the crossfire? I was tired when this idea came to my head, please excuse my very short beginning chapters since they were written at midnight. Very OOC for Ty and Gwen at some parts.
1. Secrets Should Remain Secret

**Just a random idea that I got in my head... Don't worry, I'm actually at a club right now in school so I can't access my other story on Word since it's on my laptop, so I'll make this. **

**BY THE WAY, HOLYLEAF FOREVER HAS THE ORIGINAL IDEA FOR THIS, THIS IS A MODIFIED VERSION TO FIT MY CHARACTERS.**

I stand face to face with my opponent. I wish he wasn't my opponent. My opponent is Ty, who was corrupted by the Enderdragon. Now he's EnderTy (I suck at making Ender names) and somebody who wants me dead. I grab my life necklace and run away. My life necklace bascially holds my life. If it breaks, I die along with it. And I don't respawn. So if EnderTy destroys it, I'm basically a fish given to an ocelt. In other words, history. EnderTy roars as I run and flies (yes, I said FLY) after me. I reach a ravine and turn in horror.

Ty lands, creating a large THUD! from his landing. He laughs and looks at me evilly.

"If it isn't little Lily. The precious girl who nobody can stand to see in danger." EnderTy laughs menically. I know this isn't Ty, Ty wouldn't be this cruel. I grit my teeth and clutch my emerald colored necklace. He notices how I grab my necklace and pins me down, my head dangling over the edge. I scream in shock and pain at the pebbles below me that met my head.

"I'll let you suffer by breaking this necklace you bothered to take with you." EnderTy sneers and I gasp in shock. He's going to kill me without him knowing it. He actually will break the necklace that keeps me alive just so he could torture me? That's messed up.

I didn't notice his claws wrapped around the fragile necklace until his razor sharp claws dig into the pendant. I cry out in pain and clutch my heart. He sees my discomfort and continues to shatter the emerald that keeps me alive. Finally there is only one piece left. I'm in extreme pain from my life being torn apart. He cracks the metal in half and I can feel my life slipping away.


	2. The Very Short Conversation in Ty's Head

**What do you think? **

_Ty's POV_

I can't believe what my evil side just did. He pushed me to the back of his mind and forced me to watch as he murdered my girlfriend. Her lifeless body lies on the grass peacefully. Ender kicks her body into the ravine behind her, causing me to cry out in alarm.

"Oh shut up Ty! She's out of the way, now we can rule the End with my father!" Ender says evilly. He looks into the ravine and I see her body in a small stream. I want to cry, but I can't. It's just too painful to even comprehend.

"Why did you even take my soul over?" I ask after he flies away.

"You're perfect. You have no life-" Ender begins.

"HEY! I TOO HAD A LIFE BEFORE YOU THREW IT AWAY!" I screech mentally, mentally punching him. He screams in rage and punches me back. I cower in the back of my mind, crying silently over Lily's death. We fly to the portal and Ender is about to jump in when I scream.


	3. Check Your Memories

**Please submit OCs to my other story. I put a chapter about it.**

_Ty's_ POV

I scream at the top of my lungs when I see this. At the bottom of the wall is Lily's face, like carved into the stone wall. It is how she looked when she died... Then I remember something. Lily died, but not Gwen. In our world, people with split personalities are lucky. Whoever is portraying the body when that person dies basically dies with them, but their personalities are similar. Ender punches me in the shoulder and jumps into the glowing portal.

_Gwen's POV_

"Ouch..." I hiss, looking at my oddly bent leg. Wait, I have an actual leg?! I look around to gasp in horror. Lily is lying next to me with little green shards surrounding her. I gulp when I notice how similar they look to Lily's life necklace. I try to find a pulse, but there is no pulse. Lily's dead. And I'm alive. A tear escapes my cheek because Lily was my only friend. I guess Ty counts because he's technically my boyfriend, but I'm breaking it off with him the next time I see him. The faint clink of a pickaxe hitting stone brings me back to my senses. I get up and drag my crippled leg towards the sound to find a young boy.

"Sir, I fell down the ravine. Do you know how to get out?" I tap his back. Wait, I'm turning into Lily. I have to be dangerous, cunning, sarcastic. Not happy and ready to run a marathon.

"Ow, your leg is bent in a very bad way. I built an elevator to I can get easily to my house. Come on, I'll take you to my house." The boy replies and puts his hand around my shoulder. I start hopping out of his grasp, it's making me feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want help or not?" The boy growls. I shake my head and start hopping away from him, trying not to injure my leg further.

"And how do you plan on getting up?" He asks matter-of-factly.

"By climbing." I grit my teeth and hoist myself onto a ledge.

"By the way, I'm Tyler." Everything else he says makes my ears ring. TYler. He looks strangely like Ty too.

"I'm Gwen." I answer him, sitting on the ledge cautiously. He's also wearing the headphones Ty usually wears. Then my heart stops.

"Ty! Oh Ty! Did you find any diamonds?" A girl around his age skips up to him. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I realize this is Lily. I look around to find Lily's body but find it vanished. Then I realize something horrifying. I went into the past.

"No Lily, I didn't. I'm trying to help somebody get out of the ravine." Lily looks up to me and glares at me.

'Don't interfere with my memory.' Her eyes read and then turn happy again.

"Of course. Why didn't you let her take the elevator? Her leg looks really injured." Lily says. I realize I'm trapped in Lily's memory until I can find a way to get out.

"Uh Lily, can I talk to you for a quick second?" I ask nervously. Ty takes out a pickaxe and walks off, so Lily climbs up and slaps me.

"What was that for?" I whisper annoyed.

"For messing with my memory. This is my memory! My second chance at living! If Ty realizes that in 7 years from now you look familiar because of this, I will kill you in your sleep." She hisses.

"He won't. Because I'm going to jump off the ledge so I can go into one of my memories." I tell her as she starts laughing.

"Katy created you from a bottle. You only have memories with me." I shake my head.

"No, she took my soul and mixed it with a potion. I used to be happy and carefree like you. That potion altered my personality completely. Now, I'm going to go into one of my memories." I jump off the ledge and land with a sickening crack. The world turns white and I finally feel free from that potion.

**Not what you would expect, is it? I had Writer's Block and this came to me based off of a dream last night. The dream went:**

**_Me: Why are you in the memory of my brother's birthday party? This only had ***** and ******* involved!_**** (The *** are names I said of people who went to the party. No cursing.)**

_**BFF: I didn't mean to. And why did ***** get invited and not me?**_

_**Me: Her brother is my brother's friend. Now leave before I tackle you in the fighting thing in the bouncy house.**_

_**BFF: Fine! I don't need the sugary cake! I'll leave! Have fun with ***** and *******!**_

**_Me: OK, and you did get an invitation! But you didn't accept it like what happens with all my birthday parties!_**

**_BFF: What's that supposed to mean? My sister's birthday is the same day as yours!_**

**_Me: You've never came to any of my parties! Do you have a tie-dyed shirt from my 9th birthday party?_**

**_BFF: *silently walks out the door*_**

**After that, my other friend came up to me and asked to climb a mountain thing, so I did it and the dream ended when I reached the top before her. That basically is my inspiration for this chapter. By the way, my friend in the dream did attend the party I was at, and it was at BounceU. **


	4. Trial

**Please check out Starry Night Straight from Hell, I have 7 chapters and NO REVIEWS! I really need OCs for that story too.**

_Gwen's POV_

I wake up in a dark room. Explosions are in the background and screams pierce the night. Mom dashes into my room to see I'm crying. Before Lily died, I was only 11. Yes, I was an 11 year old soul put as a split personality with a 14 year old. I was only 7 when this happened, so this was horrifying. Mom comes over and pats my back. My older sister Katy runs in, her blonde hair swishing silently.

"Mom, I did it!" Katy holds up a bottle with triumph. Mom goes over to her and examines the bottle.

"Gwen honey, Katy and I decided to keep you safe. Your soul, or your mind, is going to go into this bottle and be preserved. All you need to do is put a drop of blood into the bottle and you will be safe." Mom coaxes me. I shake my head as an explosion goes off. I scream, pricking my finger on the night table. Mom brings the bottle over and I drop blood into it. I feel like the wind is going out of me and then everything is compressed.

"Go to the cellar with Bree. Keep both of your little sisters safe Katy." Mom shoves Katy out the door. Katy runs into what used to be Bree's room and grabs a glowing blue bottle. Bree must have also put her soul into a bottle. Katy runs into the basement and covers the door with bedrock. She mutters something and I appear with Bree in human form. I hug my oldest sister and start crying. She is only 10, so she awkwardly pats my back. I hear my mom's screams and cry harder knowing we are now all orphans.

_Ty's POV_

Ender is about to close the portal when people in diamond armor appear. I recognize them to be the police of my town as they grab my arms. Ender starts freaking out, asking me to help.

"Sorry, you decided to kill my girlfriend." I think as the police drag us through the portal. They bring us into town and to the police station. The entire time we go there, people boo us and Adam gives me a look that screams why. I look at him sadly and he realizes I have wings folded behind my back. They take me to a court house (already?) and I'm sat in a chair. A judge sits down and the trial begins. Adam is my lawyer and I'm against Quinton and Jason. Whoo, against my best friends. How fun.

"Mr. Parker, you have been caught murdering Lily Aia. Can you explain?" The judge sneers at me. I stand up and unfold my wings, causing people to gasp.

"About a week ago, I was corrupted by a young Ender prince named Ender. He despised Lily for an unknown reason and earlier had her cornered by a ravine. Lily had an emerald necklace that held her life. If it was completely destroyed, she would die. When he had her cornered, she grabbed her necklace and he tackled her. I tried stopping him but he pushed me away and shred the necklace to pieces. He kicked her body into the ravine after, but I remembered a vital detail. She had split personality disorder." Many people gasp and Ender growls at me.

"What do you mean? So her other personality is roaming our world right now?" Quinton asks. I nod and continue.

"I also concluded another detail. If you remember correctly, a witch named Katy was killed a few weeks ago for attempt at killing Lily. I have found out that Katy was Gwen's, or Lily's other personality, eldest sister and her older sister Bree has dropped off the grid after Katy's death. I believe she changed her identity because of her last name being the same as Katy's." I sit down and fold my wings up.

"Your honor, we can't believe that Ms. Aia's boyfriend is correct about this! He hasn't seen Gwen yet, she could possibly have died with Lily!" Jason reasons.

"If I find Gwen and bring her here by tomorrow, will I be proved innocent?" I ask the judge.

"Yes. If Tyler Parker brings Gwen Fester to this court room by tomorrow, he will be proved innocent. We will see you all tomorrow." The judge whacks his gavel and I unfold my wings.

"Where are you going?" Adam shouts as I take off when we leave.

"To find Gwen! She might be by the ravine still!" I reply and fly in the direction I think Gwen will be in.

**Oh no... we found out Gwen's past. And she's related to Katy... Will Ty find Gwen and Lily? Why are they experiencing memories? What really lies in that ravine?**


	5. Lily's Alive!

**So we last left off with Ty flying off to find Gwen. What awaits in the ravine?**

_Ty's POV_

I fly off the ravine and look into it. I barely hold in a shriek as I look into it. Lily's body is lying in a small pond with the emerald pieces lying around her. I gather the pieces and put them into my pocket. I notice Gwen is lying next to her. In the flesh. Now that's they're side by side, I notice little similarities. Where Lily has blonde hair, Gwen has raven black hair. Lily's blue eyes would be absorbed into Gwen's wicked green ones. They both however are very pale and petite. I shake Gwen and she moans in what seems like pain. I take both of them in my arms and fly to the hospital. I enter the hospital and fold my long black wings.

"Sir, is every-" The nurse stops short when he sees the two in my hand.

"I'm positive she's dead. She has very shallow breathing however and might have a severe concussion." I motion to the two in my arms. The nurse calls for two stretchers. They come out and I place both girls on them. They are wheeled away and I look at Lily with sadness, hoping the necklace wasn't her lifeline and the pain only made her fall into a coma again.

_Lily's POV_

"Wow! More gold!" I squeal gleefully and mine the ore with my iron pickaxe. I have so much of the valuable resource that I don't know where to start smelting it. Ty comes over and laughs again. All he is finding is iron and he even found an emerald.

"Lily are you feeling OK? You have sweat on your forehead and it's cold in here. You're also very pale." He points out. I feel my forehead and realize it's wet.

"LILY!" Ty screams as I crumble to the floor, hearing only a faint beeping noise. I can't hear Ty's frantic cries anymore and all I hear is the chatter of doctors and the faint beeping sound.

"Hello sir." A doctor addresses somebody and the chatter dies down as they leave. I hear somebody sit in the chair and sigh loudly. I open my eyes a little and register I'm back in the hospital.

"Ty?" I ask, looking for the younger version of my boyfriend. I'm met with a horrifying version of Ty. His skin has a black tint to it and two black wings are spread around his shoulder blades. His normal green eyes are replaced by a bright purple and his wrists hive scales on them.

"Who are you?" I whisper in fear.

"It's me. Ty." The imposter reasons, stepping closer. I pull the blankets closer like I would when I was a little girl and there was a thunderstorm. He pauses and realizes his appearance.

"You don't understand what's happened. Just let me-" I shriek when Gwen walks through the door. You heard me. My other personality just walked through that door. She looks at me confused then at Ty.

"What's going on?" Gwen asks and throws her hands into the air.

"Something's wrong with Ty." I point towards the boy who looks like Ty.

"Look, I was corrupted by an Ender prince who I tamed. He told me he would leave me alone and leave my body. But crushing your necklace was him." He raises his hands in surprise.

"My life necklace was at home Ty... I never bring that anywhere unless I need to evacuate my house... that was my Grandmother's necklace that she gave to me as she died. It pained me seeing what I thought to be you crush it, so I pretended it was my life necklace and pretended to be dead. Then I fainted when my head hit stone. By the way, you were adorable when you were 8." I mention and he looks at me funny.

"While I was unconscious, I went into the memory of when we went mining together. Like the very first time. And I found like 5 stacks of gold and a stack of diamonds while you only had 7 stacks of iron and 30 emeralds. God, we were adorable. I remember when people still called you Tyler back then." I reminisce of the past and remember Gwen.

"How are you even alive?" I ask, getting out of bed.

"Remember Katy? Yea, she was my oldest sister who saved me by putting my soul in a bottle. She also had my sister Bree, but Bree was freed when a guy asked for a girlfriend. Then she just vanished into thin air and left no trace. In other words, she's gone missing." Gwen says, a tear falling down her cheek. Katy was Gwen's sister? They look nothing alike!

"What?! You guys are so different!" Ty points out.

"The potion altered my appearance to make me look scarier. I had blonde hair and softer green eyes and tan skin. Then the potion made me look like this! I was so popular in Elementary school." Gwen smirks as I laugh, imaging Gwen walking down the hallway with her posse behind her.

*Lily's Mental Scene of Gwen's Popularity*

_Three girls around 6 walk down the hallway. A little girl with blonde hair and tan skin walks in front, obviously the leader. She has on cool sunglasses and a matching tan dress. She stops and turns to face a kid._

_"Cookie me." She orders and the kid hands her a cookie. She eats it and walks off to a cubby that says her name on it. She puts her pink backpack into the cubby and gets a box of crayons, sauntering over to a seat. She sits down and removes her shades to reveal two soft green eyes._

"I just had the funniest scene play in my head imaging you popular Gwen." I gasp between breathes.

**OK, now you know more about Gwen's past. By the way, has anybody heard the new song by Psy 'Gentlemen'? I did and I'll admit, it's pretty good and I actually don't mind listening to it. The music video is pretty funny too, go check it out!**

**~ LilKinny**


	6. Praying to Heron

**I'm so tired from track... my coach made us do three laps that the cross country team would usually do. Tomorrow's my first meet and I don't even know what I'm running... Great, I'm in trouble.**

_Ty's POV_

"The trial for Tyler Parker against Quinton Isra is now back in order. Mr. Parker, you have failed your task of finding Gwen Fester." The judge sneers at me as Adam nudges me. I hang my head in mock sadness and nod. Nobody knows what I have planned, not even Adam.

"Ty, you are going to die!" Adam whispers. Then the doors open loudly. Gwen saunters down the aisle looking at everyone in disgust, according to the plan. I grin when I see her and she shoots me a nervous look.

"Your honor, I have separated from my host body and now I walk on two legs." She smirks at the judge. He grumbles something and then the door opens again. Everyone turns to face the newcomer immediately. I use the End powers to cast a shadow over the person so all you see is an outline. Lily uses her crutches and comes down the aisle still in the shadows. When she stands next to Gwen, I unveil her, causing gasps to come from the room.

"Your honor, let me explain what REALLY happened by the ravine. I knew about Ty's corruption, and he was after me for an unknown reason. My grandmother had a necklace identical to my life necklace, so I starting wearing it. Ty chased me to the ravine and I pretended to grab my necklace as if it really was my lifeline. I made it pretty obvious and the evil side took the bait. It crushed the decoy, thinking it was dear to me, which it was, and was about to attack me. So I played dead, causing Ty to freak out. The evil side kicked me into the ravine, causing me to hit my head on the stone. When I landed, I rolled out of a stream and fell into a coma and Gwen got knocked out of me. I have concluded that Gwen was turned into a potion by her older sister as protection and was capable of leaving while I was in a coma the first time." Lily finishes and grins at the judge. He looks at Quinton and Jason, who just gape at my girlfriend in shock. The judge clears his throat and glares at Lily.

"It's not mature to glare at somebody." Gwen hisses and _hugs Lily._ Yes, she hugged Lily. Lily seems unbothered by it, giving the judge a death glare. Gwen and Lily must be on a good level if Gwen is actually hugging Lily. The judge glares at her then looks at the crowd.

"Tyler Parker has brought back the missing person who was assumed dead. He is found not guilty." The judge smacks his little hammer **(A/N: I forgot the name of it. Sorry.)** and the court is dismissed. Quinton and Jason run up to us and hug Lily.

_Lily's POV_

"Watch it! Please, I'm still healing my leg and head!" She screeches and they let go.

"How are you even alive?" Adam asks.

"Heron. The goddess of life watched over to me when I prayed to her and my wish was given." I reply and look to the sky. My throat starts closing up suddenly and I grab my throat.

"What's wrong?!" Ty grabs me before I fall.

"I... I can't... Can't breathe..." I choke out. Adam and Ty pick me up and bring me to the hospital immediately. Everyone follows the two boys as they run through the busy streets of the town. My heart feels like somebody is hitting it.

"Lily, you have to breathe slowly." Ty tells me. I try to nod and start breathing deeply.

"It hurts..." I mutter and breathe slowly. It doesn't hurt as much when I breathe slowly. We reach the hospital and they burst in. I'm choking now, trying to get in air.

"Sir, what's wrong?" The nurse who cares for me, Fawn, comes over with a stretcher. They place me on it and start explaining what happened.

"I have to check to make sure she isn't dying." The nurse scrambles to grab the stretcher. She takes the stretcher to a room and takes out a bunch of equipment.

"Lily, dear, you need to breathe slowly." Fawn instructs. I breathe slowly as she checks my pulse. I sit up, but fall back into my chair.

"SHE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" Fawn's shriek of fear is the last thing I hear before blacking out.

_Ty's POV_

I wait in the lobby with everyone else. Gwen is reading a book she got from the bookshelf called Frost. Adam and Jason are talking about butter while Quinton tries to tell them the importance of diamonds. Somebody screams from the hallway Lily was taken down and two medics run down the hall. And into Lily's room. I nudge the others and point as the white coated men run into Lily's room frantically. That's never a good sign. I put my head in my hands and tears leak out of my eyes silently. Why is this all happening to Lily?

"It must be tough going through this." I hear somebody say next to me. I dry my tears quickly and look up. A teenage girl with flaming red hair and bright green eyes is sitting next to me. I recognize her immediately.

"She told me she was praying to you." I address the goddess. Heron smiles slightly and then another girl appears. She has pale blonde hair and bright silver eyes.

"What's wrong Luna?" Heron asks the girl who must be Luna.

"The girl. She's battling for her life. The machinery they are using, it's not enough. They will figure that out when it's too late. We have to bring her to Notch and Hero so they can heal her properly." Luna's words make my blood run cold.

"You look familiar too..." Luna's face takes on a concentrated look.

"Will you cause a distraction so we can take Lily to my brother? He can heal her properly there and she might keep her life." Heron asks me, her bright green eyes shining brightly. I nod, determined to keep my girlfriend alive. The two disappear as I nod. How to distract the doctors... I GOT IT!

"Adam... my heart is really hurting right now." I choke out, clutching my chest. Adam leaves the discussion and looks at me with curiosity.

"Dude, if you're doing this for attention-" Adam starts but I holler in mock pain, clutching my chest harder. It really hurts to hold my chest like this. The doctors leave Lily's room and run over. I see Heron give me a thankful smile from the room as the medics run to me.

"Just breathe in and out." The medics guide me to a room that looks like a well visit room. I'm given an oxygen mask and they strap it around my head. I breathe slowly and they leave a few minutes later. I take the mask off my head and run out into the hallway. Heron appears in front of me and drags me into the room, putting her finger to her lips as if telling me to be quiet. I nod and she teleports me somewhere. When we arrive, I gasp in awe. We're in the Aether.

**What the Overlander is flooding my mind... I really have to finish Starry Night! It's so frustrating that I have a great story that I can't even publish until I finish another one! I hope you guys like that I added Heron and Luna. LUNA WILL APPEAR IN MEMORIES! NOT WHAT THE OVERLANDER! **

**~LilKinny**


	7. Things Just Got Crazier

**Hi, I'm super tired and I have a headache. I'm tired only because of dance. Pictures are next week, we only have 3 more classes to perfect the dance, and SHE'S WORKING US TIL WE COLLAPSE! I'm just kidding. But, I found out my teacher didn't even know my name! She was trying to move me, so she says my name then went "That's your name, right?" I was like "Oh hell no." Now I'm trying to figure out how to get her to ACTUALLY REMEMBER MY NAME!**

_Lily's POV_

My heart is hurting like crazy. I'm in a hospital bed trying not to lose consciousness. I'm just about to beat the battle when a wave of pain comes over my heart. I gasp in pain and before I pass out I register a glint of red hair...

I wake up in another hospital bed in an unfamiliar hospital. A doctor floats in and says something in a different language. I must show a sign of confusion because she puts on a headset.

"I guess you don't speak Feather. I said you are in the Aether. The goddess, Heron, brought you here and asked to give you pain killer. You have a rare disease where your heart isn't functioning properly. The disease is common in your realm, but uncommon here. The disease causes heart attacks to strike at random." The doctor concludes and exits. I stare at the door in shock. How is this possible? It opens and Ty enters.

"Hey..." He says awkwardly.

"You know too, right?" I ask him. He nods sadly and hugs me.

"I have to ask you something too." He says and clears his throat. I look at him in confusion. He gets on one knee and I stare at him in shock.

"Lily Aia, I have known you since we were children. Even in this rough time, I want to ask you something. Will you marry me?" He reveals a ring made of golden nuggets. There is an emerald in the center that looks like my grandmother's pendant on the necklace Ty's evil side crushed. I also notice his Ender features are gone.

"Yes." I start crying in happiness. He smiles and puts the ring on my finger. I put a hand on my heart. It feels like it's on fire.

"Ty... I need a doct-" I get out before I collapse in the bed.

_Ty's POV_

"Ty... I need a doct-" Lily's voice is cut off when she falls into the bed, clutching her heart. My eyes widen when i realize she's having one of her heart attacks. I press the button on the wall and medics run in. They come in with a splash potion of regeneration and throw it at her. I'm clutching a chair as they try and get her to breathe. I can't even move right now. They're telling each other things in the other language and are desperately trying to revive her. After 5 minutes of regeneration, healing and strength potions being thrown at Lily, she opens her eyes and they calm down. One of the medics pull me into the hall and put on a headset.

"Sir, Ms. Aia is suffering from heart failure. Did anything happen that could cause this?"The doctor asks. I nod and tell him about what happened at the ravine.

"She's going to go into surgery tomorrow. A donor is giving their heart to her. His name is Harold Flower." **(A/N: SPONGEBOB REFERENCE!)**

"Notch bless Mr. Flower." I say as the other medic comes out. He points for me to enter the room, so I enter it. They cluck at each other in their strange language and I enter.

"Ty, I'm having a baby." Lily says off the bat when I enter. I stare at her in shock when she tells me this piece of news. She gulps and looks at me in fear of what I'll say next.

"That's great!" I tell her. She relaxes and smiles a weak smile.

**OMG, Lily's having a baby! Not what you would expect, is it? So, I think I'm confusing the readers.**

**Starry Night Straight From Hell:**** That's before all this happened. In my next stories, Lily might either have a child or not. Depends on how I want the plot to go.**

**The Pendant of Life:**** That's when she and Ty get married and have their child. BY THE WAY, THE STORY IS RATED K+! I'M ONLY SAYING THAT THEY GO TO THE HOSPITAL! I'M NOT GOING INTO DETAIL!**

**So, I'm just going to relax now. No more updating for tonight. Tomorrow's my first track meet, I need all the energy I can get.**

**~LilKinny**


	8. Break Ups Apparently Don't Apply

**OK, so I was helping my brother remember capitals for a geography test and I was watching the Hunger Games. So I made a joke. It will be at the end of the chapter**.

_Lily's POV_

"Ty!" I call out weakly. I'm currently 6 months in with my pregnancy and I'm craving potatoes. He comes in scowling. I've been calling for him since noon. It's 5 PM.

"What?" He whines, matching my tone. I glare at him coldly.

"I want potatoes." I whine back. He scowls.

"I have to make everything around here!" He starts, waving his arms in the air.

"Well, I can't move around!" I scream back. I'm getting really annoyed. He goes upstairs and comes back with the headphones he made me.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOUR WHINING DRIVES ME INSANE AND I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING! I'M LEAVING!" Ty storms out the door with the headphones. I stare numbly at the door. Then I start crying. My boyfriend left me when I needed him most. What a great friend. I prop myself up and put on my fuzzy purple skippers. I trudge into the kitchen and head to the fridge. Finding the potatoes, I grab two and start munching on them. When I finish them, I throw the peels away and go back into the living room. I realize I'm still wearing my engagement ring. We never got married since I was sick after I got out of the hospital then the cravings hit.

"I'm so bored." I mutter and turn on the TV. The news is on, so I go back into the kitchen and grab a tub of ice cream. I return and turn on my favorite soap opera. It's about a teenager who's boyfriend is found cheating and she gets revenge. I dig into the vanilla ice cream and cry over the sad parts of the show. When it ends, I finished the ice cream. Walking slowly into the kitchen, I discard the empty container. I take off my ring and throw it into a cabinet. I can't even look at it. I start going upstairs when the doorbell rings. Groaning, I go back down and open to the door to reveal Quinton. He hugs me immediately and tells me he heard about what happened with Ty.

"I can't believe he would even leave you." Quinton says after I explain what happened. "Adam, Jason and I were at Adam's when he stormed into the room angry. Then he started yelling about how you treated him like a slave and your weight gain is making you even more annoying." I start crying at this point. I wasn't treating him like a slave, I was asking him for something.

"What happened after that?" I say between sobs.

"Adam and Jason started calming him down, and finally he became calm enough. He wanted to come over himself and yell at you, but I persuaded him enough to let me since your in a fragile state. I'm sure you know what happens when Ty gets hostile." Quinton gives me a knowing look. When Ty gets hostile, somebody is in the ER.

"I can't handle this stress right now." I get up and go into the kitchen. I grab the ring and return to a confused Quinton. I hand him the ring and his mouth drops open.

"Tell him he can keep the stupid ring. If he thinks I still love him after this, then he really must be stupid." I say. Gwen is cheering me up, telling me this is the right decision. Quinton gets up and leaves after hugging me. I go upstairs and into my bed, where I cry myself to sleep.

_Ty's POV_

Adam and Jason have gotten me over my anger. Now, we all wait for Quinton to return. He comes back with a sad look.

"Here. She got all worked up then went into the kitchen. She handed me this and told me that if you think she would take you back easily then you truly are stupid." He drops the engagement ring into my hands. I stare it angrily. The emerald shines brightly in the light. I throw it at the wall and scream. Adam puts a hand on my shoulder and looks me straight in the eye.

"I know what you're going through. When Dawn and I broke up, I wanted to die. But Lily has a point. You left her in this serious time of need and she was only doing normal things for 6 month pregnant people would do. She has cravings and mood swings. But she still loved you. You just wrecked up her emotions. She was only asking for something." Adam makes a valid point. Lily is only going through stages and phases. This will all blow over and she will come crawling back to me soon.

_Lily's POV_

I sit in my bed crying. It's been two says since Ty left me. He was my childhood best friend and my soon-to-be husband. And he left me. I get out of bed and down the stairs. I head into the bathroom and wipe my tears away. My eyes are bloodshot, but I'm fine. I go back upstairs and change into a sweatshirt with leggings and boots. I head downstairs and grab a purse. Locking the door, I start walking to Adam's house. After knocking on the iron door, I wait for his answer. He answers and smiles.

"Lily! So nice of you to come." His eyes dart inside his house quickly. Something's not right.

"Is someone here? I can come back later." I reply quickly. He's blocking the doorway so I can't see inside. He shakes his head with that creepy smile still on his face.

"I would appreciate if you would come in." He manages. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Something's up. I'll come back later." I turn on my heel and walk down the stairs. I'm glad Gwen didn't appear. She would have thrown Adam to the side and burst into the room.

"Crap. Adam, you were too obvious!" I hear Ty from inside. I knew something was wrong. I scowl as I head towards the market. Finding the clothing lady, I stop there.

"Hello Lily." Joan greets me warmly. Joan sells us clothing.

"Do you have any baby clothes?" I ask. She looks at me in surprise but goes into the back of her shop.

"How many are you having?" She asks when she returns with a box.

"Triplets. Two girls and one boy." I reply quickly. She smiles warmly at me and takes out the cutest baby clothes ever. The first outfit is a purple shirt with a purple plaid skirt and a matching headband. There are shiny black shoes to match. The second outfit is a light red dress with black polka dots. There are red shoes and a black headband. The last one is a blue shirt with green overalls and brown sneakers. I squeal in delight at the adorable outfits.

"How much?" I ask.

"I'll give you a discount since you are having triplets. 1 diamond and 1 emerald." She says. I hand her the minerals and take the bag. I start heading home when I run into somebody. I apologize and look up. It's Ty. I gulp and scoop up my bag. Getting up as quickly as possible, I run away back to my house. I knew going to the market was a bad idea. Sighing, I head up to the nursery I've been decorating. It has three different sections since it's a large room. By the window there is pink wallpaper and a spruce wood crib. The next section is a light red wallpaper and has an oak wood crib. The final section is light blue and has a birch wood crib. I place each outfit in the respective drawer and leave.

"I'm going to see if Adam is available. Like no Ty." I tell myself and grab my purse again. Locking the door, I set out for Adam's house yet again. I knock on the door and he answers looking less stressed.

"Don't worry, he's not here now." He says right off the bat. I sigh and he lets me in. We sit on the couch and talk about parkour and building statues. Then there is a shuffling noise in the closet.

**Oooo... who's in the closet? You can guess who it is, but whatever. HERE IS THE JOKE I MADE TO HELP MY BROTHER. IT'S HUNGER GAMES RELATED SINCE I WAS WATCHING THE FEAST SCENE WHEN I THOUGHT OF THIS:**

_***Thresh and Clove are at the Cornucopia. Katniss is lying on the ground like the stupid person she is (Sorry, I prefer Clove over Katniss) and is allowing Thresh to kill Clove while Clove struggles in Thresh's grasp. In the cave, Peeta is slowly dying, waiting for his (an I quote) 'loving and supportive girlfriend' Katniss to return to save him Meanwhile, Foxface is in the bushes laughing her head off at the what Thresh says.***_

_**Thresh: Clove, you get problem right, I spare life. What is capital of Arkansas? (My brother was stuck on Arkansas when I told him this) **_

_**Clove: *Looks at Thresh confused* Where is Arkansas? **_

_**Thresh: Old world! What capital of Arkansas?**_

_**Clove: Little Rock?**_

_**Thresh: EXACTLY! *hits Clove with rock and runs away while laughing over how clever he is***_

_**Cato: CLOVE! What happened! How did you get defeated!**_

_**Clove: Thresh killed me with geography... *Cannon sounds***_

**My brother was telling me that I was very weird but it was a good joke. I hope he remembers that Thresh killed Clove really with geography and a 'little rock'. :)**

**~LilKinny**


	9. Back Together and Now She Comes

**Tomorrow in Reading I have a debate over tests like CTP4... What fun. I really don't want to do the debate, even if I rock at arguing. BTW, I really hate writing about Ty with a nasty attitude. Lily is just getting over a break up and Ty is angry at her for being lazy. I really hate making Ty mean, but something happens. Also, if you think Lily's pregnancy isn't part of the story, just wait. I got a question about how it will fit into the plot, but just wait. Remember, it's called the Pendant of Life.**

_Lily's POV_

Adam walked cautiously over to the closet and opened it. Ty came tumbling out with a bunch of swords. Adam groaned as I hissed in rage. Gwen told me to try and keep my anger under control when I see Ty since he is annoying and she can't always handle my problems. Ty gets up and rubs his head, looking at the both of us shocked.

"I thought you left." Adam spats. Ty looks offended and rubs his arm embarrassed.

"I snuck back in when I saw Lily leave her house. I'm sorry." I turn on my heel and walk out the door before he says more. I hear somebody approaching, so I start to run. When I see my house, I trip. Yes, I tripped and landed on my stomach. Ignoring the pain from the impact, I just up and run inside my lapis house and relax in the wool chair. One of them is kicking, so I rub my hand on my stomach to soothe their furious kicks.

TIME SKIP

It's been 9 months since I found out I am pregnant. I walk around slowly and carefully. The nursery has improved since I work on it often now and it's ready for the babies. I'm about to go into the kitchen to get a piece of pie when I feel a sharp kick from my stomach. Reaching for the phone, I dial Quinton's number.

"Hello?" He asks calmly.

"Quinton? I need to go to the hospital." I grunt in pain.

"I'll be right over. Just try and get to the door." He soothes calmly and hangs up. I hang up the phone and throw it onto the floor. Getting up, I make it to the door and put on my slip on shoes. There is a sharp knocking on my door, so I open it. Quinton guides me to the mine cart he brought me. Instead of going the long way through town, he cuts through the woods and enters the ER while I try not to scream in pain. The nurse, Fawn was it, comes over.

"What's wrong Lily?" She asks urgently.

"It's been 9 months." I reply. Her eyes widen and she rushes me into the maturity ward. I'm put in a hospital bed and I feel antibiotics go through me.

_Ty's POV_

I'm about to head over to Adam's house when I hear my cell phone ring. **(A/N: This story isn't entirely legit.)** I find that's it's Quinton, so I answer.

"Lily's in the hospital." He says out of breath. I stop short and think about it. It's been 9 months.

"Should I come?" I ask. Lily and I haven't really spoken in a while.

"Well, you're the kids' father, so yea!" Quinton validates the question I've been wondering. Who is the father? I hang over and sprint to the hospital, entering the ER.

"Do you know if Lily Aia has had the triplets yet?" I ask the nurse at the front desk. She looks up at me in alarm but nods.

"I have to know your name and the reason you're here sir." She replies and takes out a piece of paper.

"My name's Tyler Parker. I'm Lily's boyfriend and her children are mine biologically." I tell the nurse with a bored tone. She nods and tells me the room Lily's in. I head towards the room, thinking of how to approach her.

'I'm outside the door. What do I say?' I text Quinton.

'Just come in and I'll tell her she has a special guest coming. The triplets are adorable by the way.' Quinton always had a soft spot. I silently open the door and creep in, waiting behind the curtain.

"They are adorable Lily. What are you naming them?" Quinton's deep voice is the first one that hits me.

"This one's Emily, this one's Scarlet and the boy is little Ryder, or Ry for short. I bought the cutest baby outfits 3 months ago from Joan that I can't wait to dress them in." Lily doesn't sound like she's sad about the sleep she's losing now, she actually sounds happier with them.

"Ry's sleeping." Quinton whispers. Lily laughs a little and sighs.

"Who are the godparents?" Quinton asks with a hopeful tone in it.

"You obviously and Gwen since you're my best friend and Gwen is my only friend that's a girl." Lily actually sounds happy with them.

"Somebody stopped by to say hi." I take that as my cue and walk into the room, clutching the most precious thing right now.

_Lily's POV_

"Somebody stopped by to say hi." Quinton tells me as Ty walks out from behind the curtain. I hold Emily closer, he isn't hurting them.

"Hey Lily..." Ty says awkwardly.

"Hi Ty. What brings you here?" I ask with a stern voice.

"I came to apologize. We haven't been even speaking since we fought and I feel bad that I left you. They are adorable by the way." Ty says looking at them. I hold Emily looser and grin.

"Hey, they have a piece of both of us in their genes. Of course they're adorable. They get their cuteness from me." I joke around. Ty's face shows mock hurt as he laughs.

"I have to ask you something. Lily, I know we haven't been on great terms lately, but will you marry me?" Ty holds out the engagement ring. I shriek quietly yes (since babies are sleeping) and hug him, trying not to crush Emily in the process.

"So who's who?" Ty says, looking at Scarlet and Emily.

"The one I'm holding is Emily and Quinton has Scarlet. Scarlet has a red tint in her brown hair and Emily has blonde highlights. Ryder has pure blonde hair, as you can see." I point out their differences.

"What color eyes?" He asks.

"Ryder has blue, Scarlet has green, and Emily has blue with green surrounding the iris." I point to our sleeping son and tell Ty to lower his voice. Emily lets out a little yawn in my hand and squirms a little in my arms. I look at her large blue eyes and her eyes close.

"Can I hold Scarlet?" Ty awkwardly asks Quinton.

"She's your daughter, so yea." Quinton hands Scarlet to Ty.

"Lily, she has your face." Ty says while looking at her.

"No, she has your eye shape and your face shape." I point out. He nods and just stares at her. I see tears streaming down his face and I know he is happy that he now has a family like me. Both of our families had passed away in a fire, leaving me and Ty as orphans. I had an older sister, but she got married and moved to a village not far from here. Ty was left with Adam's family.

"Lily, your mailbox was full so I put everything in the mail dispenser of the door **(My memory is really bad tonight.)** and a package came. Here." Ty hands me a small brown package.

"Dear Lily, I heard about my new nieces and nephew and thought I should send something. I'm going to be visiting in a week to see them and make sure you're doing fine. Here is something I got you to celebrate their birth. Love, Dani." I remove a small golden necklace with a diamond in the center. Another life necklace. In the center of the diamond it says a name. Emily. Emily's life now depends on a necklace like mine.

**Suspense... And you got to see what happened. So here's the thing, I got so confused while thinking about the story in school today during math so I mixed up this story and Starry Night. I was going to make it so Slender haunted the kids' dreams, but I remembered Lily wasn't pregnant in that story. **

**Who likes the names I named her children? I really like the name Scarlet and Emily seems like a name of a kind girl, so I wanted a brother that stood up for his sisters with a tough name. Ryder is a tough name, right?**

**~LilKinny**


	10. Dani and Nicki Come

**I'm starting squid dissection... Every time my teacher mentioned the word 'ink' or 'squid' I cringed. I really want to dissect, but this is creeping me out.**

_Lily's POV_

"WAH!" I groan and put a pillow over my head. Ty nudges my shoulder and turns over to face me.

"Scar's crying again." He mumbles.

"Go put her to sleep. I'm tired." I mutter.

"Same. Please go put her to sleep. I have to go to build the road between the village. When is your sister coming?" He asks. I groan as I remember her letter.

"When the road's finished. I can't believe Emily has a life necklace too." I lazily get out of bed and shuffle into the other room. Scarlet and Ry are both crying.

"TY! GET OUT OF BED!" I scream. Emily wakes up and joins their crying. Ty comes in and looks at the three of them annoyed.

"I'll get Emily and Scarlet." I go over to Emily and take her out of bed. Then I go over to Scarlet and pick her up. I gently rock them back and forth and after a half hour, they calm down. I place them back in their cribs and head back to the room while Ty puts Ry in his crib. Sliding into bed, I allow myself to go to sleep...

"DO DO DO DO DO!" I wake up with a start to the note box being hit. Groaning, I get out of bed as Ty gets up. Heading down the stairs, I regret opening the door.

"LILY!" Dani squeals as she gives me a gigantic hug. I gasp in shock and finally give my older sister a hug in return.

"Aunt Lily!" Little Nicki screams as she wraps her little arms around me. Nicki is 2 and her birthday is coming up soon. I give my niece a hug in return and hear my children's cries.

"Great... TY! THEY'RE CRYING AGAIN!" I shriek to my boyfriend. I hear a curse word in return and Nicki starts laughing.

"TY! MY SISTER'S HERE!" I scold him and he yells an apology. The stairs creak as he comes down with the three of them.

"Thanks for the help..." He scowls as he hands me Emily. Then he sees Nicki and gives me an I-just-cursed-in-front-of-a-2-year-old look.

"Oh my Notch! They're are adorable! Who's who?" Nicki squeals.

"I'm holding Emily, that's Scarlet and the boy is Ryder. we call him Ry." Nicki holds out her hands like she wants to hold one of them.

"Sit on the couch and you can hold Scarlet. Uncle Ty is probably tired." She runs to the couch as we all follow her. She sits down as Ty hands her Scarlet.

"Hi Scarlet." Nicki coos. Scarlet's face becomes twisted up but then relaxes when she realizes it's not going to hurt her.

**Sorry, this chapter ends here. I'm going to work on a redstone song. Yes... it will be a simple song, but I'm going to make a YouTube video when I make a full song.**


	11. Not Far From Forgiving

**Hey guys, so I will be answering questions AT THE END of the chapter. **

_Lily's POV_

"So, did you like the life necklace for Emily?" Dani grins a sinister grin and addresses me. I turn to her scowling.

"No, witch, I didn't. Why do you have to practice your magic on my family and me? Can't you practice it on a NPC?" I glare at her as she smirks.

"I can't. When I tried, it used the magic and turned the magic into an enchanting potion. And I'm not a witch, I'm a mage." Dani looks at the floor.

"Mages ARE witches. Why did you even come?" I ask my older sister annoyed.

"I miss you. My village needs some laughter in it. Whenever I see you, all the life sucked out of me from the village returns and my cheerful persona can shine. If I ever point myself out in my village, people laugh at me and tell me I should come to your village. I only stay in that village because Nicki is enrolled in a private school there." Dani looks at the kitchen where Ty, Nicki and the triplets are. Ty's giving them breakfast while Dani and I caught up.

"There's a private school here too. When the kids get old enough I'm sending them there." I point out. She shakes her head and sighs.

"It isn't the same. I looked there too. I didn't like the faculty involved and the school in general is way to bright. I think Nicki would think it's candy from the shininess and bright colors." We laugh and I realize something. I shouldn't push my older sister away, I should welcome her. All these years of growing up in her shadow made me notice how I could get my own shadow. I can be a source of happiness than somebody who mooches off their older sibling's fan base. My family supported Dani during her mage concerts, but only my Mom came to my dance recital, and that was to pick me up from the recital. But after that, I didn't care. Dani was the older sibling, the one everyone praised.

**The next chapter will be Lily explaining her childhood. Sorry about the short chapter.**


	12. Hardcore Parkour

**So, I didn't answer review questions last chapter. I was too tired and I wrote it at like 6 AM since I can't sleep. I have squid dissection on Friday and I'm waking up from nightmares and I can't sleep until midnight. Literally, I watch YouTube videos until midnight then I can fall asleep after I listen to music and watch some funny videos.**

_Lily's childhood:_

"Lily... wake up. Dani's mage concert is soon." Mom's soothing voice enters my mind, causing me to wake up. I stretch and frown. Whenever Dani has something, I have to go for 'family support'.

"Can't I stay home? Mommy, I'm tired." I tell Mom.

"Your dance recital is later. I'm staying home with you to get you ready." My eyes widen in horror and I suddenly want to go to the Mage Concert. About 4 hours later, Mom deems me ready for my recital. My hair is in a bun on the top of my head and my face is covered in make up. My little green tutu is very annoying and I want to rip it off. Mom and I walk to the theater where the recital is being held and she stops at the door.

"I have to buy- uh- groceries. Yea, groceries. I'll pick you up later." Mom runs away and I sadly walk into the theater alone. She always does this when I have something. She's probably supporting Dani at the Mage Concert right now.

"Lillian! Come up to the stage so we may perform." My annoying dance teacher announces. I sigh and trudge up to the stage while thinking about the magic probably being displayed at the concert.

"Go onto the stage, the lights will shine soon!" Ms. Anna shoos me onto the stage and the lights glow. I plaster a fake smile onto my face and dance with the other girls to our tap number. My green tutu bounces and the jumping from the moves make my long blonde hair shimmy it's way out of the bun. My hair flies around me as I smile genuinely and dance with more perfection now that I can think clearly. The song ends with me curtsying, and I curtsy while giggling at the jitters as the closes. My teacher comes up to me and smacks my thigh.

"LILLIAN! WHAT WAS THAT!" Ms. Anna shrieks. I turn and put a confident look onto my face.

"My hair came out. Ms. Anna, I wasn't forced to smile, to dance. I simply asked for it and you're forcing me to. Dance is about having fun, and with the way you teach it, you sucked the fun out of everything like Dani steals my spotlight." I look into her eyes and she growls at me.

"Get ready for the hip hop number." She glares at me and I grab my costume. After changing into it and putting my hair into a ponytail, I get onto the stage and the music starts playing. Again, I dance my heart out while having fun and at the end, I see my family enter. I wave a bit during the dance and the music ends. Ms. Anna comes over to me and starts shrieking at me about how I don't wave during a dance. Finally fed up, I walked off stage, ignoring her pleas for me to come back and I'm about to walk out the door when Ms. Anna grabs my arm.

"You're my best dancer. Please stay!" She blubbers. I take my arm away from her in disgust and glare at her.

"Why? I'm fed up with being the controlled one, the one nobody cares about except for a few minor details. Bye!" I run out and to my friend Quinton's house.

"Lily! What a surprise!" Quinton's mom says when she answers the door. "Quinton is in his room looking for parkour maps that are good for smaller children like you two. You can go up." I thank her and go up the wooden stairs to Quinton's room.

"Knock knock!" I enter the door with a grin. He turns and smiles, waving me over to the chair next to his desk. I sit down and listen as he explains the parkour maps he found.

"Wait... why are you here?" He knows me too well to know I don't just come over. So I tell him what happened at the recital and he grins.

"You stood up to the rudest dance teacher in the village. Congrats. Hey, do you want to do this map?" He points at one with golden blocks. I nod and we run down the stairs.

"QUINTON! LILY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" His mom shouts from the kitchen.

"PARKOUR COURSE! WE'LL BE BACK LATER MOM!" We run into the forest to the teleporter Quinton and I built.

"OK, setting coordinates to the course..." Quinton puts in the coordinates and the machine starts to count down from 3.

"Whoa!" I whisper as the nausea from the machine kicks in. I look around and I realize we're in a spawn room. I grin as my companion appears and we begin the course. When I'm almost to the end of the map, I hear voices.

"I hear something. Finish the map, I'll meet you at the end." He gives me a questioning look but continues to jump. I jump back and follow the noise to three parts before the one I was on. One of them is encouraging the other to jump while the other whines about something called 'butter'. The one closest to me is wearing really cool headphones. I want them. I sneak up behind him and grab them, causing the one on the course to laugh and point at. The boy who's headphones I took turns and cries out. I smirk and start jumping on the next portion, finishing way before him and waving them in the air.

"ADAM! SHE TOOK MY HEADPHONES!" The boy screams. Adam, or the other boy, comes up and starts laughing.

"Ty, that's pretty funny that a girl can take your headphones and you don't know why." Adam looks at me with satisfaction and starts jumping towards me. Ty, or the boy who had the headphones, follows closely and I take off, going onto the next one. I complete it way before they do and go onto the one Quinton was on. I turn the corner and find Quinton waiting.

"I didn't want to get in trouble!" He explains shortly. I hear Ty and Adam shouting.

"I took these headphones from someone. They're after me and they're angry. Come on!" We jump to the end of the quarter and start the next one as they turn the corner.

"LILY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Quinton looks at them following us. They have angry looks plastered onto their face and are gaining on us.

"I NEEDED TO BLOW OFF STEAM! MS. ANNA IS SO ANNOYING! SHE SLAPPED ME ON STAGE THEN BEGGED ME TO STAY!" I reached the end and I run to the next one with Quinton following.

"SO YOU STEAL HEADPHONES!" Quinton screams. I nod as the two others snarl.

"DANI NEVER GETS IN TROUBLE FOR PICKING ON ME! I GET IN TROUBLE FOR EATING A SNACK WITHOUT MY PARENTS KNOWING! I'M YOUNG AND I'M CONTROLLED! THIS WAS MY DECISION!" I scream and finish the entire map. Quinton catches up to me and looks at the boys following us angrily.

"Why couldn't you just stay and finish the map?" He asks as they step onto the platform.

"Give me my headphones. NOW!" Ty yells. I hand them to him and cringe.

"I rather be with Ms. Anna right now." I tell Quinton.

"Wait, as in the mean dance teacher?" Adam asks. I nod and a look of hurt crosses his face.

"Dude, are they from your village?" Ty asks Adam. Adam nods slightly and they look at Quinton and me with disgust.

"TAKE QUINTON!" I scream and push him towards them.

"LILY!" He shouts as I run to the exit. Adam and Ty laugh as I teleport away, back to the village.

"What was that for?" Quinton asks.

"I panicked! We have to run! They're probably coming." We run into the forest to the mine where my Dad works. He works late and it's like 10 right now. We enter the mine after hearing their footsteps and run down the stairs to the area my Dad works in.

"Lily, Quinton. How are you two?" Dad greets us warmly. I shudder and point down the hall where they are approaching. They come into view and Quinton and I dive behind Dad, hiding from them.

"Why are you two terrorizing my daughter and her friend?" Dad booms. He's pretty menacing since he has muscles from working in the mine and even scarier when he's angry.

"Uh, sir, we were just minding our business and your daughter took my headphones and ran off with them while doing a parkour course." Ty tries to explain.

"Lillian, what happened?" Dad turns.

"They were being loud while Quinton and I did a parkour course! I thought his headphones were cool and I was annoyed from my dance recital-" Dad slaps my arm.

"I heard about what happened at the recital. HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT AN ADULT!" He yells. Like I said, he's scarier when he's angry.

"I'M SORRY! SHE SLAPPED ME WHEN MY HAIR CAME OUT OF MY BUN DURING MY TAP DANCE! I WAS THROUGH WITH BEING MISTREATED!" I scream and run out. This day is a mess. I run up the stairs and out into the forest away from town. I hear Quinton's cries for me to come back and footsteps behind me. I don't care, I'm very agile and quick. There are two of them, so I figure it's Ty and Adam. I jump into the air and land on a tree and start hopping from tree to tree. They continue their chase and I look down to see it's Quinton and Dad. Oh crap, I'm dead if they get to me. A river with fast currents is up ahead. There are two trees that overlook the river. I hop from one tree to another and I'm on the other side of the river.

"Lillian. Get over here now." My dad glowers at me. I shake my head and back up nervously as Quinton climbs the tree on the other side that I got over from.

"Lily! I can't climb trees and you know it!" Quinton says while climbing down. All of a sudden, Ty is next to me. I shriek in fear and climb a tree. He holds up an Ender pearl and throws it at the tree I'm in. I scream again as he appears again and I run through the treetops as he throws the pearls. I also dodge the arrows he shoots at me. I turn and an arrow lodges itself in my knee. **(A/N: Arrow to the knee)** I let out a bloodcurdling scream and look at the arrow embedded in my kneecap. Quinton is suddenly next to me and I see Ender pearl shards next to me. He looks at the arrow in my knee and gasps. Ty puts the bow down and Quinton picks me up.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Dad screeches when he sees the arrow in my knee. I point at Ty and whimper.

"Let's get you home. Thanks Quinton. I'll take you home too." Dad and Quinton walk back to tow with me and we first drop off Quinton.

"I hope your leg gets better." He tells me and enters the house. Dad and I head home and we enter. Dani and Mom run out, but stop when they see the arrow in my knee.

"What happened?" Dani screams.

"Some idiot shot an arrow at me and it hit my knee. Dad heard me." I lie and Dad doesn't say anything.

"Oh... PRESTO!" Dani casts a spell and the arrow is gone with the pain.

"Thanks. I'm going to my room." I go up the steps and enter my room. It's small, but I like it. I put on my pink and white pajamas and slide into bed.

I wake up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I say, not fully woken up.

"Guess who's my new neighbor? TY!" I wake up immediately when he says this.

**Ty moved to town... and you saw how they met. HERE ARE THE ANSWERS TO REVIEW QUESTIONS:**

_**How do the children relate to the story?**_

**Well, it's called the Pendant of Life and Emily now has a life necklace... Something happens in later chapters.**

_**How did Lily get pregnant?**_

**Well... I'm not going into detail on that... but if you actually want to know, she got drunk at a party with Ty and forgot about it. The party wasn't in the actual story, I made that up while writing the chapter and now you know. Sorry, I really don't want to go into detail on that.**

_**HERE IS THE LATEST MINECRAFT INSPIRATION I HAD:**_

***Midnight and YouTube is playing***

**NPC: I used to be an adventurer like you before I took an arrow to the knee.**

**Player: Wha- *gets shot by arrow* I used to be an adventurer like you before I took an arrow to the knee. **

_**THAT'S MY INSPIRATION!**_

**~LilKinny**


	13. What is Wrong With Ty Today?

**So I finally joined the 21st century! I got a iPhone 5 today. My dad told me I am clumsy and made me buy an Otter Box, but it's blue and purple so everything's all good.**

_*Lily's Teenage Years, Around 14*_

_Lily's POV_

Ever since I was 7, I hated Ty. He shot me in the knee and spread so many rumors. At school, he basically was the model student. The jock, the player, the class clown, the teacher's favorite. Everything. And I was the weird girl, the social freak, the nerd, the teacher's pet. I had only one boyfriend, but that was before he moved away. Ever since I haven't trusted guys except Quinton since he's my best friend.

"OK class. Today, you and your normal partners will dissect the Earthworm. Please go to your stations and begin." Mrs. Itela announces as I groan mentally. Ty is my partner for the dissection. The teachers think if they pair up popular kids with nerds, we all will get along. I move to the station and put on my goggles. Ty appears with the worm and jumps out of his seat. I watch him go over to his desk and take off his headphones. Scowling, I examine the worm as Ty returns.

"Can I see it?" He asks kindly. I hand him he worm and he looks at it. "You can feel the setae." I brush my fingers on the ventral side of the worm **(A/N: Sorry, I just did the dissection so I remember everything. I only know the worm, so until I do the squid {I don't want to!}, I only know the worm.)** and feel the bristles against my fingertips. Ty holds out the knife, so I drop the worm and look away. I didn't want to do the dissection in the first place. Quinton turns around and smiles weakly at me.

"You OK with being his partner?" He mouths. I nod slightly and Ty taps my shoulder. I turn and start gagging. The worm is all pinned down so it's intestine is showing and Ty popped the gizzard. I raise my hand so Mrs. Itela comes over.

"What's wrong Lily?" She asks. I point at the worm and start gagging again. She understands immediately and grabs my agenda. After handing me my books she asks if I need somebody to walk me down. I nod and ask if Quinton could come.

"Quinton? Can you escort Lily down to the nurse?" Mrs. Itela asks my best friend. He nods and gets up, leaving his equally eager partner alone. He grabs his books and we leave the classroom.

"Just breathe slowly. What happened?" He asks as we walk. I try not the throw up as the memories of the worm come back.

"Ty pinned open the worm and popped the gizzard. I can't take it anymore! He's like a disease I can't get rid of! The it boy of the school! The one who caused me to wear this stupid brace on my knee!" I must sound like a lunatic right now, but Quinton knows I go a bit crazy when I'm angry.

_Ty's POV_

"Mrs. Itela, can I go escort Lily to the nurse? I finished my worm and Quinton isn't done yet. His partner got disgusted when they left." I ask the teacher. She nods and I grab my books, leaving and heading towards the nurse. I stop short when I hear voices and I slowly walk, listening to their conversation.

"... it boy of the school! The one that caused me to wear this stupid brace on my knee!" I hear Lily rant.

"He's Adam's friend. Adam is very popular so naturally he would become popular." Quinton says while trying to calm her down.

"So what? I'm just a nerd and he's a popular. If he is trying to go out with me, he has another thing coming." Lily says. I stifle a laugh. She thinks I like her? Keep dreaming princess.

"Just ignore him and next year when you move, he'll be out of your life." I stop short. Lily's moving next year?

"I'm happy Dani let me stay with her. Free magic shows. What fun. I'll miss seeing you everyday though." Lily pouts at Quinton. He sighs and says the thing that breaks my heart.

"He's a worthless person. I saw him take off his headphones. Who would even wear them to school? Lily, it sure will be different without you." I want to run up and punch him to pieces, but then Lily might throw up on me.

"I'll visit when Dani goes on tours. Besides, she lives in that grey void of nothing. I have to visit a colorful place or I will go insane." Lily laughs lightly.

"Uh, hey guys. Quinton, Mrs. Itela told me to bring Lily to the nurse since Kylie threw up after you left. The intestine like exploded or something. You have to finish your worm. I'll take her to the nurse." I say confidently. Lily shoots Quinton a Help-me look and speaks up.

"I'm not feeling as bad as before. I can go to the nurse by myself. And Quinton, I definitely would miss yelling in your backyard at 2:30." They laugh and Lily walks down to the nurse, plotting her next way to annoy him.

"So how are you?" Quinton makes good-natured talk. I push him against a wall and ram my arm into his throat.

"Look. Lily will be mine. You hear me?" I hiss. He struggles to get out and his eyes widen.

"I will be nobody's. Now get your slimy hands off him before I knock you to the Nether." Lily's blue eyes narrow to slits as she glares at me. I release him and glare back at her.

"Are you OK Quinny?" She asks him. He gives her a thumbs up and rubs his neck. I really rammed my arm into his neck.

"Come on, we'll go to the nurse together." Lily smiles at him and they walk down the stairs. I grab my books and start walking back when I hear a bloodcurdling scream followed by a gun shot. Lily's. I run down the stairs to the large window to find it cracked. Quinton is moaning and clutching his stomach. I look out the window and find Lily's limp form.

"Murderer... loose in school..." Quinton moans before passing out. I pick him up and bring him to the nurse.

"Can I use your PA system?" I ask her. She nods and places Quinton on the cot.

"ATTENTION! THERE IS A MURDERER WITH A RIFLE LOOSE IN SCHOOL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! TWO STUDENTS HAVE BEEN SHOT ALREADY AND ARE FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES!" I shriek over the PA system and run out. The murderer is in front of Lily's body, aiming the gun at her. She looks at me as I kick him into the wall. He screams in pain when his head hits the wall and I punch him.

_Lily's POV_

"Thanks for saving me Lily." Quinton's voice replays in my head as I go over what happened.

"Any- AHHH!" I shriek as I go through the window. There is a gun shot and Quinton screams in pain. My head meets the concrete as I fall. I moan in pain and an announcement comes from the PA system.

"ATTENTION! THERE IS A MURDERER WITH A RIFLE LOOSE IN SCHOOL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! TWO STUDENTS HAVE BEEN SHOT ALREADY AND ARE FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES!" Ty's screams mean nothing now sine Quinton and I both got shot and I was pushed out of a window. Somebody approaches me and I hear the click of a gun getting ready.

"Don't move or else." Somebody hisses. I stay still and I see Ty come up from behind him. Ty kicks the guy into the hard wall and the assassin lets out a scream of pain before Ty punches him unconscious. The last thing I see is Ty coming over to me worried...

**Sorry, my iPhone distracted me and I totally forgot about the story until 5 seconds ago. Sorry that this chapter is shorter. I have a question... Should I continue with the flashbacks? Yes or no.**

**~LilKinny**


	14. Nicki is Bouncing Off The Walls

**Sorry, I was playing a Survival Games map. I won it and I played another then lost... but I'm uploading. I actually won by killing my last opponent with a sword after he wrote in the chat he needed food... I gave him a chicken then we fought. He actually allied with me in the next Games... I was happy.**

_*Lily's Teenage Years, Hospital after Shooting*_

'Beep...beep...beep.' The steady beeping slowly drifts into my conscience and pulls me to the surface of reality. There is a sharp pain in my stomach, but quickly subsides as my curiosity takes over.

"You're finally awake. The doctors said you wouldn't make it." I hear coming from next to me. I look and find Ty sitting in a chair. Scowling, I sit back down and utter the first nice words I've probably ever said to him.

"Thank you for saving me. Where's Quinton?" I ask, wondering where my best friend is.

"He's in critical condition. He got shot in the stomach too, but when he fell, he hit his head on the railing. Something happened in his head and he went into surgery about 20 minutes ago." We both got shot. But we warned the entire school.

"What happened after the announcement? Like with the school." I become interested in the fate of the student body.

"The principal called me. He told me that after the announcement, the entire building went into lockdown. A few students were allowed to use their cell phones to contact the police. One student reported you two and an ambulance came. I think that student was Jason West." Jason West is Adam's best friend. Jason is also really popular, but he's also kind.

"I'm very grateful. I remember you attacking Quinton. Why did you attack him?" I sit up and look at him. He sucks in his breathe quickly then sighs.

"I like you Lily. You're pretty and smart and all the girls who hang with Jason, Adam and me all kiss up to me. They all are annoying and way too hyper and involved in their looks. You aren't like that. You're naturally pretty and sweet to others. Even if you are a little evil, you are still pretty and kind to others. I just want you to let me be your friend." Ty makes eye contact with me, and I immediately tell he's telling the truth.

"The doctor said you needed a wheelchair since you can walk with the injuries. Oh and Kinny, there was a fire. Both of our parents passed. I'm sorry." He leaves. Why did he call me Kinny? That was-

"Ty!" He stops and turns.

"How do you know about the nickname my parents gave me?"

"Your mom shouted it. I was near the fire and I heard your mom scream it before she was drowned out by my mom's screams of pain." A tear falls down his cheek as he exits.

"Hi, I really don't think we've met before." I look up and and see two boys. I recognize them immediately and think of how to not embarrass myself.

"I'm Lily." I say softly.

"I'm Adam and this is Jason. Jason called the ambulance to save you and your best friend. You're lucky, they thought you weren't going to make it." Adam points out.

"Thank you Jason." Ty comes back in with a wheelchair and I slide into it. I realize I'm in the leggings I wore to school, but I have a sweatshirt on covering my purple plaid shirt.

"I gave you my sweatshirt because your shirt got covered in blood." Ty explains. I thank him as he wheels me out and to my house.

"Thank you again. DANI!" I shriek from outside the door. Ty gives me a look of amusement.

"Why didn't you knock? Or hit the note block?" I smirk.

"It's more fun to yell. DANI!" I holler again. Ty starts laughing as a pissed off Dani answers the door. She calms down when she realizes it's me.

"You're OK! I'm sure you heard about Mom and Dad. I'm planning their funeral. Can you help?" She asks. I nod and she wheels me into the house. She shuts the iron door and whips around to face me.

"Why were you with Tyler?" She glares at me.

"Calm down, he brought me to the hospital. He's actually just trying to make friends. He's nice Dani, just accept it." I look at the lapis walls I love from my family house and Dani sighs.

"Lily, I'm moving. After Mom and Dad passed, I realize this town will haunt me. I have to get away from their memory. It's too painful for me. You can have the house. I just can't take the sorrow that haunts me where ever I turn. I see Mom when I shop, I see Dad when I look towards the mine. I see Mom when I craft and I see Dad when I talk to his friends' children. I can't take this town anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving you on your own in a week." Dani breaks down sobbing.

"Dani, I can take care of myself. I know you love me and this is hard for you." I pat my sister's back and she hands me a green and gold necklace.

"One night, I took a sample of your blood. I put it into a potion of regeneration and made it into this necklace. It holds your life inside it, and if it's cracked, you can die. I'm sorry, I needed to practice my powers." I smile and hug her.

"It's beautiful." I tell her.

_*Present Day*_

"Lily, can you help me with the kids?" Ty calls from the kitchen. I snap out of my memories and run in, grabbing Scarlet in the process.

"Nicki, Mommy needs you." Dani was sobbing hysterically. I guess being in the house is bringing back memories. I grab Scarlet's bottle from the fridge and warm it up.

"What's wrong with Danielle?" Ty never uses Dani's full name.

"Why did you use her first name and she moved away because being in this house brought back memories of our parents." I give Scarlet her bottle and sit in a chair in the kitchen, relaxing and listening to when happened when his little sister, Doe, told him he could live with me. I never knew that little diva can sass so well.

"Aunt Lily, can I have a cookie?" Nicki skips into the kitchen. I nod and go over to the snack chest, grabbing a cookie.

"Here. Can you ask your Mommy to come here?" I ask her kindly. She nods and runs back over Dani. Dani enters the kitchen with bloodshot eyes.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Ty asks, sitting at the table with Ry and Emily.

"I'll hold one of them." Dani says, extending her arms. Ty gives her Ry and Dani smiles.

"I found out my boyfriend left me. I told him I was adopting a kid and he told me I was wasting my money. Then he broke up with me." Dani shows me her phone, which does say her boyfriend broke up with her.

"Wait, adopting a child? What about Nicki?" I ask my older sister.

"Nicki knows. I told her she is getting an older sister. Nicki was jumping for joy when she heard. I talked to an adoption agency already. I'm adopting a chold with a life pendant named Carly. She was given her life necklace by her older sister.

"Mommy, who's necklace is this?" Nicki comes in with Emily's life necklace. My eyes widen and I hand Scarlet to Ty.

"Don't break that!" I tell my niece and take the necklace, putting it in a locked chest with my life necklace.

"Nicki, remember the special necklace that if broken, somebody can die?" Dani tells her daughter. Nicki nods violently. She must be lectured about this daily. The poor kid.

"That belongs to your cousin Emily. Emily is just a baby. If her necklace breaks, she can die. Just like Aunt Lily's. So do not touch that chest." Dani lectures her daughter while Nicki rolls her eyes.

**End of the flashbacks... If this story gets 20 reviews I'll do another flashback sequence. Just saying. **

**~LilKinny**


	15. HARLEM SHAKE SPAWNER

**Who here watches Vince and Steve on YouTube? If you do, what's your favorite episode? My favorite is Episode 1, or Harlem Mob Spawner. By the way, the inspiration for this chapter is based off Harlem Mob Spawner. Whitey from the video is involved in this. That video rocks, go look it up.**

_Lily's POV_

"Ty, why did we come mining again?" I ask my boyfriend as we ride into the ravine on a minecart with Adam. Gwen is watching the kids while Dani and Nicki go shopping.

"I don't know. We haven't all just been ourselves since the accident at the ravine." I laugh and shake my head. He leads us to a dusty chest and opens it. There are new pickaxes and worn down pickaxes. He hands us each 3 and a sword. There is banging coming from a wall nearby, so I freeze.

"Ty, do you hear that?" I pull on his arm and point at the wall. He turns and looks at the wall confused.

"Somebody probably got stuck in the walls. I'll go get them out. Hey, Mossy Cobblestone. We can put it in the house." Ty starts cracking the valuable stone with his iron pickaxe as I hide behind a stone pillar. I'm not scared, I'm just worried. Yea, worried is the word. The stone shatters and reveals a room. A man appears and smiles lazily.

"Whas up guys?" He says lazily. He has tan skin and light blonde hair. Ty walks over and orders that I be social.

"I'm Tyler, but you can call me Ty. That's Lily, my girlfriend. Who are you?" Ty approaches the man. The man smiles and climbs out, dusting off his green shirt.

"I'm nicknamed the Guru." Guru's eyes scream he's hiding something.

"How did you get trapped in there?" I glance over his shoulder for a second before he covers it up and takes out a gun.

"Oh, don't look in there honey!" He points his gun at us, so we put our arms in the air. I knew he wasn't somebody to trust! i glare at Ty since he was the one who led us down here. Adam isn't in sight, making me relax. He probably went to get help.

"My friends should be arriving soon." Guru announces as I throw up my gold. I throw it at him, making him chuckle. "I got no inventory. You guys better watch out." There is an explosion from behind Guru, making him smile.

"What the hell was that?" Ty yells.

"My friends arrived." Guru smirks at us as two men come out of the hole.

"The name's Whitey. This is Derek." A tan boy with brown-blonde hair and a brown goatee points at his companion. Then they start doing the Harlem Shake.

"Ty, you led Adam and me to a Harlem Shake Spawner." I growl at him. They continue doing the Harlem Shake **(A/N: I'm sorry to the creator of the video if you read this. I was listening to the Harlem Shake while writing this and I liked your idea. It was interesting.)** while the music plays from nowhere. LilKinny floats down with an iPod Touch and plays the song loudly. I cover my ears as Whitey and Derek continue the horrifying dance. LilKinny disappears as a bullet goes in her direction. I whip around as a gun clicks from behind me. I turn and sigh in relief to find Gwen and Adam. Wait, why is Gwen here?

"GWEN! THE KIDS!" I scream at her.

"Dani's at the house. Now prepare to die!" They both take out guns as the other three unleash their rifles. All chaos starts as bullets are fired. Ty and I hide behind a pillar and Gwen tosses us a gun.

"NO!" I hear Whitey scream. I look and see he's on the ground with a puddle of blood surrounding him. I run out with a loaded gun and pull him behind the pillar.

"Wha-" He looks up and sees us. His face pales when he realizes who we are, but then relaxes.

"I'm Lily. This is Ty." I introduce us. I hand Ty the gun and he runs out, joining Adam and Gwen. I grab the first aid kit we packed and start wrapping it around his stomach.

"You're pretty." He says. I slap him and point at my engagement ring.

"I'm engaged with 3 kids!" I scold him and give him pain killer. He sits up and stares at me in shock.

"3 kids?" He whispers.

"I recently had triplets. If you would excuse me, I have to save my boyfriend and sister." I snatch the gun and run into the crossfire, shooting Derek and Guru. The gun in my hand goes off instantly and I hear Gwen cry out in pain. O turn and see a hole in her stomach.

"THIS GUN SUCKS!" I shriek as it goes off again. It hits Derek luckily and he falls. Dead. Another victim. Guru lets out a snarl of rage and tackles Adam, punching the crap out of Adam. I load the gun again and approach Guru silently. Adam is unconscious, so I shoot the stone and reload the gun. Guru pauses and looks at me in fear.

"Excuse me, can you stop attacking him?" I point the gun at him. Guru stops and gets off Adam as Adam moans in pain.

"Lily, just shoot him already!" Gwen hisses. I turn and face her.

"Then I'll look like a murderer!" I whisper back.

"Are you serious? You won't look like a murderer! Just shoot him!" Ty pleads. I turn back to Guru.

"I'm not going to shoot you." I conclude. He sighs in relief as the gun goes off by itself, hitting Guru in the chest.

"I HATE THIS GUN!" I throw it at the cavern walls.

"Lily, how dare you murder someone in cold blood!" Gwen gasps in mock shock.

"Oh grow up Gwen." I shake Adam, getting him awake. He groans in pain and his eyes open slowly.

"Ow... my head hurts. Dawn's going to kill me for getting into a fight." Adam sits up and looks at Whitey angrily.

"What's he doing here?" He growls.

"He's only here because he was shot. We'll ditch him in town." I whisper the last part so Adam can hear it only. Adam stands up and we all walk to the surface. And guess who greets us first? Dawn.

"ADAM! I TOLD YOU NO MORE FIGHTS!" Dawn shrieks. We all groan as Adam's overprotective girlfriend lectures us on the importance of safety.

"Who's she?" Whitey asks. I forgot he was here.

"Adam's girlfriend. She doesn't like it when Adam comes home bloody and injured." I reply and trudge along with them. Ty grabs my hand and I gratefully take it.

"Hey Whitey, can you go look for apples?" Ty asks. Whitey nods eagerly and runs off.

"RUN!" I whisper urgently. We all run off into the town before Whitey could return.

**Latest Inspiration: Harlem Mob Spawner. LOOK IT UP!**

**OMG, a YouTuber named Minecraft Studios read my fanfic and is creating a trailer for me on YouTube! They told me about it via email. I'm so excited, they emailed me some things they were working on and I'm excited for the trailer. I'll tell you when it's up so you can check it out. Please subscribe to Minecraft Studios, they are amazing and they are working on many great things. Also, CreativeBros45 can use some subscribers. CreativeBros45 is MinecraftStudios's brother and they work together a lot.**

**~LilKinny**


	16. Emily's Diamond Lost It's Sparkle

**I have to dissect the squid tomorrow... I really don't want to do it, but I put myself down as doing it, so I can't back out now. Great... expect an update at like 1 tomorrow if I go home early. **

_Ty's POV_

"Lily, who did you get as a babysitter?" I ask my girlfriend as we get ourselves ready for our date tonight. It's been three months since the Harlem Shake Spawner incident and we haven't seen Whitey since. Gwen and Jason are going on their first date **(Gweson!)**, Adam has a date with Dawn, and Quinton is packing to finish his lake house up north tonight so he can go up tomorrow.

"I put up signs around town since Dani told me she was going back to her town and I got a call earlier. He sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure out who it was. His name is Jake Irv." Lily replies in a singsong voice as she comes down the stairs. And she looks stunning. Her blonde hair is in curls and she has on little makeup. She's wearing an emerald green dress and her life necklace is around her neck.

_Whitey's POV_

I'm about to go to the Parker's to babysit when a hand goes around my mouth. I try and scream as somebody drags me into the forest. They let me out and iron bars raise around me.

"Herobrine?" I gasp at the demigod standing before me. Either I'm catching death earlier or he has something for me.

"Hello White. Or do you prefer Whitey. Or how about Jake." A sinister smile spreads across his face. He wants me to do something tonight while I watch Lily's triplets.

"What do you want." I glower at him. **(A/N: I know Whitey's supposed to be a derp, but I wanted this part to be OOC because it's going to get dramatic. Don't worry, the smart Whitey will leave after this meeting)** Herobrine laughs evilly and hands me a necklace.

"This is a replica of Lily Aia's daughter Emily's necklace. The diamond in the center holds Emily's life. The real one is in a chest in the kitchen. Tonight after the couple leaves, I want you to crush the real necklace. Call Ms. Aia and claim somebody broke in. That two masked people came in and tried taking the necklace. They thought it was fake, so they crushed it. Make sure when they enter, you're on the ground acting in pain. If you succeed, I won't hurt your sister." My eyes widen. My sister Avery is Herobrine's servant. She roams the Nether fortress obeying his every command. Herobrine could kill Avery. My decisions mean her life. I nod and he disappears with the bars. I stand up and think about what I have to do. In reality, Herobrine just ordered me to kill an infant. I start walking towards the wooden house and decide this is for my sister's safety.

"Whitey?" Lily asks when she opens the door.

"Hi Lily. How old are they?" I ask, looking at the kids in their playpen. There is a little girl with a diamond necklace on in the center. Emily. She looks around in wonder, showing her blue and green eyes. Sadness fills me when I see how innocent this girl is.

"Whitey, I don't think this is right for you." Lily says as Ty enters.

"I'll be fine! I mean how hard is it to take care of three babies?" I tickle the other girl under the neck. She smiles at me and I turn to them.

"Lily, what can go wrong? You can order a pizza, our cell numbers are on the fridge, and they should go to bed at 8. We'll be off. By the way, that's Emily, that's Scarlet, and the boy is Ryder." Ty takes Lily and they leave as Lily gives me a look. Scarlet and Emily are cooing at each other and I feel bad for little Ry. I pick him up and sit with him on the couch.

"Hey little Ry. I'm Whitey. I have to take care of Emily now, OK?" I tell the infant. His lips form a small smile as I set him down and pick up little Emily. I bring her into the kitchen and take off her life necklace. She looks at me with her curious eyes.

"I can't do it! Run away! Go live in the woods!" I shout at the confused baby. The blank expression on her face turns to a confused look. Then I remember I'm not in Snow White and the 7 Dwarves and she isn't capable of walking. I realize how stupid that was. Sadly, I pick up the gleaming necklace as press my fingernail into the mineral. She starts crying immediately and in my annoyance, I throw the necklace. It hits the wall and shatters. Emily starts wailing and then falls to the ground. She died. I killed an innocent infant to save my sister who doesn't deserve to live.

I take her body and bring her back to the playpen. Laying on the ground, I grab my cell phone and call Lily.

"Hello?" Lily answers. I hear the background music and this must be a fancy restaurant.

"Help... Somebody broke in. Emily has no pulse and I was hit in the head. I'm about to black out. One of them took off Emily's necklace and threw it. Ater that, they left and then I realize Emily had no pulse." I hear Lily shriek and the line disconnects. I toss my phone a few feet away and lie on the ground looking in a daze. The door opens and they enter looking around in alarm.

"Whitey, wake up." Lily slaps me. I groan and look around in fake shock.

"What happened? Did I get drunk again?" I lie. I feel horrible about this right now.

"No, you called and told me that somebody broke in. Ty, did you check Emily?" Lily turns. He nods sadly.

"There were two of them! They snuck in somehow and one of them hit me in the head. The other one took Emily's necklace and thought it looked fake since he threw it. It hit the wall and cracked. As soon s it hit the floor, the rest of the necklace shattered, leaving behind the glowing shards. How did Emily die?" I ask, looking at the dead infant.

"My sister took some of her DNA. She created a special necklace and if it was cracked, Emily would die. I can't believe this is happening!" Lily wails, breaking down. Ty walks over and hugs her, taking her into her arms.

"Did the other two get hurt?" Ty looks at the other two warily. I shake my head.

"Once they realized I wasn't able to fight back, they took her necklace and looked around the house. They left and I called you while I was still conscious." Lily glares at me, tears flooding her blue eyes.

"Why did I even trust you? Or save you 3 months ago?" She storms up the stairs, holding an emerald necklace tightly.

"Lily, please hand me your necklace." Ty asks calmly. Lily comes over, hands the green necklace to Ty, then storms back up the stairs.

"What's that?" I point at the new necklace.

"Lily's life necklace. I didn't want her killing herself." Ty answers then opens to door, pointing for me to get out. I nod solemnly and leave.

_Lily's POV_

I sit on my bed crying. Emily's dead. Scarlet and Ryder are safe, but Emily's dead. If I was allowed to choose favorites, that would be Emily. Something seems off about that story. About 10 minutes after we left, we got that call. It would have taken at least 15 minutes to look through the house. I think Whitey broke Emily's necklace.

"911 operator. What seems to be the issue today?" The police secretary answers.

"Hello, my name is Lillian Aia. I was out to dinner with my boyfriend and we hired a babysitter. About 10 minutes after we left the house, he called and claimed my daughter was killed when 2 robbers broke in. He apparently suffered a head injury and couldn't fight back. The odd part is, I live in a fairly large house, so it would have taken the robbers at least 15 minutes to fully search the house. I believe that the babysitter murdered my 3 month daughter." I conclude.

"I'm going to put the chief on the phone. One minute please." I wait patiently until a gruff voice addresses me.

"Hello Ms. Aia. My secretary has informed me of the issue and I want to ask you some questions regarding the tragic accident. Do you have any proof of Mr. Silver killing your daughter?" I remember the video cameras.

"Yes. My boyfriend installed video cameras about a month ago and the footage shows the babysitter killing her." I reply.

"Can you describe how she died?" The officer asks.

"My sister is a mage. She took my daughter's DNA and mixed it was a potion. Then she forged that into a necklace and gave it to me. If it was broken, my daughter would die. In the video, Mr. Silver takes Emily into the kitchen and takes the necklace off her. Then he yells at her for a second. His face is angry and he throws the necklace at the wall, shattering it immediately. Emily died on the spot and he told a lie about how people broke in." The officer sounds like he's writing them down.

"Well, Ms. Aia, I will find him and call you back so you know when the court is. Of course, we will have a town memorial for your daughter." The officer disconnects as Ty enters.

"Did you call the police?" He asks me. I nod.

"The secretary told me you were speaking to the chief about the issue. Is there a court sentence?" Ty looks at me expectingly.

"Yea. The officer also promised a town memorial for Emily. It's tomorrow at noon." I smile weakly and get into bed, falling into a nightmare-plagued sleep about Emily and Whitey.

Ty is shaking me awake. I look at the clock and I see it's 11:30.

"The kids are ready. Just get ready and meet us downstairs quickly." He tells me urgently. i jump out of bed and into the shower. After a 5 minute shower, I get out and put on a black simple dress with black flats. I run downstairs and meet Ty. He's dressed in all black as well and all three of them are in black. We leave the house and walk to the town square.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't watch them." Adam whispers as we push them down to the center. Along the roads are roses and signs that say 'Emily' and 'Child Cruelty is Bad'. I smile internally at them and reach the center. Next to the flagpole is a grave. Mayor West and Jason wait silently. Gwen walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder kindly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Her voice sounds dry and reaches a note higher. She's trying to be strong. I turn around and pull her into a hug. Finally, she releases her tears and cries into my shoulder.

"She was so young." Gwen sobs and dries her tears. We turn as the chief of police runs up.

"We found him." he says and Whitey is pushed forward. He has on handcuffs and he's looking at me sadly. I look at him like 'Why' as Emily's coffin is lowered into the ground. I turn and see my daughter's grave being covered. Everyone glares at Whitey and apologizes for the loss of our daughter.

"The court is tomorrow at 3. Please come prepared." The chief leads Whitey away.

**I'm sorry! This story is getting off topic! I needed to bring back the original idea of the story. Emily's funeral was so sad to write, I was crying while writing it. OCs for the court tomorrow:**

**Name:**

**Age: (can be a child witness or a lawyer)**

**Job in Court:**

**For or Against Whitey:**

**~LilKinny**


	17. Very Different POVS

**How come every time I log onto Minecraft PC edition a new tab with a link to a dating site opens by itself? Am I really that much of a gamer that my computer suspects I play Minecraft alone?**

_Lily_'s _POV_

"The trial between the Parkers and Mr. Silver will begin. Can Lily Aia come to the stand." The judge booms in his loud voice. I see my lawyer, Nicholas Hunter, motioning for me to tell everything.

"Ms. Aia, can you explain your side of the story?" The judge looks down at me.

"Well, your honor, my fiancee Ty and me were going out to dinner since our wedding is next month. My daughter and I both possess life necklaces-" I start but the judge interrupts me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's a life necklace?" He asks.

"My sister took my late daughter Emily's DNA and fused it with a potion of harming. I thought it was a potion of healing, but after Emily's death, my sister confirmed it was indeed a potion of harming. After mixing the two, she forged them with a diamond and gold into a necklace that when cracked, her life starts to leave. I have a similar one hidden at my house with an emerald instead of a diamond. Now back to the story. I told Whitey that I didn't trust him, but he objected that and in the end, we left him. About 10 minutes later, I got a frantic call from him with a lie attached to it. He told me that robbers snuck in and threw her necklace at a wall. The funny part is, I live in a fairly large house with my family, so it would have taken them 3 minutes to break in, 2 to disarm Whitey and steal Emily's necklace, 15 to completely search the house, another 2 to throw Emily's necklace at the wall and leave, and 4 for Whitey to go to the kitchen if he really suffered a brain injury. That's 26 minutes total. He told me after 10 minutes." I conclude. The judge nods, proving I did well.

"WAIT!" Somebody screams as the door opens. A teenage girl around 16 runs in. She has bright blue eyes and raven black hair. Whitey gasps when she runs in.

"It's fine. Go back to your daddy." He whispers rather loudly.

"My name is Luna. I am Herobrine's daughter. **(A/N: Sorry LunaDiamond5665)** and Whitey is my uncle. When I was 10 years old, my father brainwashed me. He led me to believe everything he did was for my safety. He took my cousin and tortured her until she agreed to serve my family. Before I snuck out, I saw her and she told me not do anything foolish Uncle Whitey." Luna concludes. Whitey looks down with an angry look on his face. **(A/N: If you watch the Give Me A Reason music video, there is a Herobrine teddy bear :D)**

"How did you escape?" Whitey asks his niece. She turns to him and frowns.

"Potion of healing. I used it on my dad and he fell asleep. Also, I came here yesterday around 7. While walking past your wooden house, I saw my uncle in the kitchen with Emily. While he was bringing her in, he was mouthing my Dad's name with an angry look on his face. I did some research and I found out Emily was a prophecy child. The child was called 'The Force of Eight'. Emily, Scarlet, Ryder and 5 others who are infants now were supposed to kill my father and stop his regime. My father has many fears, and being overpowered is his top one." Luna looks at the judge expectingly.

"Ms. Aia, do you have any response?" The judge asks me. I nod and clear my throat.

"Still, if he did because of your father, why didn't he just avoid it? I saw a decoy in my lawn, why did he just crush that and fool your father?" I prove a point.

"He told me my decisions decide my sister's life. How is she?" Whitey asks Luna.

"She doesn't remember you. My father wiped her memory as well, but she tells me she remembers an older brother in her life. I'm trying to bring back her memory and every time she remembers something, I tell her to act like she knew nothing. I want to introduce you last so she can remember everything else before you walk into her life." Luna replies sadly.

"Excuse me, but while you guys are playing 'catch-up', I'm MOURNING MY DEAD DAUGHTER!" I yell. I leave the stand and stomp back to my seat. Ty pats my back calming me a little.

"They just decide to act like Whitey didn't kill Emily during the trial held against him." I sob while telling Ty. He nods and whispers that they are cruel people.

"We found Whitey in a spaw-" He doesn't get to finish because I jump up.

"Your honor, Whitey Silver was found trapped in a Harlem Shake Spawner." I point at him. Everyone gasps.

"My brother put me into there." He says, his voice shaking.

"All Harlem Shake Spawnees are banned from our town because of our past when the Spawnees took over. LEAVE THIS COURT BEFORE YOU ARE HANGED!" The judge bellows. Whitey and Luna run out immediately as I thank the judge.

_Whitey's POV_

"Come on Luna. Let's go get my sister." I tell my niece. She nods and we run into the forest. I take out obsidian and she reveals flint and steel. After building the portal, Luna lights it and the swirling vortex appears.

"For Avery." Luna whispers and we hop into the portal. I'm aiming for Lily's life necklace when I return.

"Yes! Finally, we landed in the fortress." Luna hisses. She brings me down a hall before I'm thrown to the side.

**(A/N: Remember, Whitey's only a derp when he's around Lily, Ty or any of their friends. The court was a bit too intelligent, but he's a derp around them)** "Why are you here Whitey?" Herobrine hisses in my ear. I see Luna trying to get her father off me. I punch him in the head and he gets off me.

"I came for my sister. The adopted one I never wanted you to go near. In other words, Avery. Give her back to me." I snarl and tackle my older brother.

"Never. She will pay for this later." Herobrine struggles under me. I may be younger, but I know how to keep somebody under me. He hits a button on a wall and Avery appears. Notch, she's changed. Her once red hair is now raven black like Luna's. Her once sparkling grey eyes lost the shine and she's actually paler.

"Avery, take care of him. I have to speak to Luna privately." Herobrine orders.

_Avery's POV_

"Avery, take care of him. I have to speak to Luna privately." Master orders. I nod and they walk off. The man gets up and looks at me funny. He seems so familiar, but I can't put my tongue on it.

"I'm White. You can call me Whitey." The man introduces himself and holds out his hand. I shake it and he starts walking off.

"Are you coming?" He turns and asks me. I nod silently and catch up to him.

"Why can't you talk?" He looks at me funny. I look away and blush. Herobrine removed my tongue a month ago. He told me decisions are life-changing and removed it.

"It's fine. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." I'm laughing my head off internally. He walks to talk about it with me when I can't talk.

"Can you communicate anyway?" He asks. I grab the small white board Herobrine gave me when guests come and the red marker.

'I can't talk.' I write and show him. "Why?" He asks.

'He removed my tongue last month and only told me decisions are life-changing.' I write. He gasps and looks at the Nether fortress angrily.

"He's my brother. Removing someone's tongue is low, even for him." Whitey scowls.

'Wait, if you're is brother, does that make you Luna's uncle?' I point at the board. He nods and I quickly write 'Luna told me her Uncle is related to me. You're somehow related to me.' He gasps and points. A ghast's fireball narrowly misses us. It sees me and then flies away.

'The mobs of the Nether don't attack when I'm around because I scare them. They say I'm antisocial, but I can't talk, so technically I am antisocial.' I write while laughing internally. He laughs and pulls me closer to him.

"This is a hug. And I am related to you. I'm your older brother." Whitey's sentence shocks me. My brother finally came.

'Thank you for saving me. LUNA!" I write and point. Luna limps out. Half her face is bloody and her leg has a cut in it. She collapses when she reaches us. Whitey picks her up and takes my hand.

"We have to bring you to the Overworld." He mutters and runs. I match his pace and we reach a black and purple portal.

'Is it safe?' I write.

"It's the only way back. We'll go together. One, two, three!" He jumps in. I jump with him and the world becomes hazier for a second then grows in color. Whitey appears next to me with Luna.

"Come on. I need you to talk to some people." He tells me the house and tells me what to write. I nod and sprint to the house. Hitting the note block, I wait. A young woman around 20 answers. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

'Are you Lily?' I write and show her.

"Yes, who are you? Why can't you speak?" Lily asks confused. I hear a baby crying. This girl has children? Wow.

'My tongue was removed. I'm Avery. Whitey and Luna are related to me. Are you a healer?' I show her.

"Yes, what happened?" She asks. I pull her and she calls for someone named Ty.

"This girl is related to them. Should I go?" Lily asks the boy who comes.

'Please, Luna was beaten by Herobrine. She's losing blood quickly and half her face is covered in blood.' I show them. Lily explains about my tongue and he tells her to come.

"So, you're from the Nether?" Lily asks as we walk. I nod and run when I hear Whitey calling. Lily cries out in shock but catches up. Whitey has laid down wool and Luna is on the wool. The wool is almost bright red.

"What happened?" Lily cries out.

"My brother beat her. I don't know how, but I managed to clean her cuts. She has a large cut on her lower thigh and her forehead was bleeding." Whitey explains.

"Do you have anymore wool?" Lily asks. I rummage through the small pile of things my brother found and unearth two pieces of wool.

"I'll wrap the cut up... there! She should be fine. Where are you guys staying?" Lily asks.

'I think Whitey wanted to stay in the woods.' I write. She shakes her head and hands Whitey some keys.

"Here, I had a lapis house on the other side of town. You can use it." Lily says while smiling.

**Lily does forgive them! And you met Avery. I was watching the Catching Fire trailer and thought it would be move dramatic if Avery can't talk.**

_**I need OCs! This time, the OCs are bullies that pick on Avery because she can't speak. I also need a teacher and the one student that doesn't bully her.**_

**Name: (MAKE IT A REAL NAME! No 'Orchid' or 'Petal' or 'Penny'. Yes, Penny's a real name, but it sounds like a nickname.)**

**Age: (Under 14 because Avery is 13)**

**Bully, Teacher, or Friend: (I only need one teacher and one friend. The bullies can go on until I get 5 reviews.)**

**Reason: (Don't only put that she can't talk. Make up something like 'She stole my heart and then broke it' or something that I can work with.)**

_**I'm doing another flashback sequence. Who's should it be of? Avery, Whitey, Herobrine and Luna or another Lily, Ty, Adam, Jason and Quinton one. I can even put in another Gwen flashback. **_

_**25 reviews = Another flashback sequence!**_

**~LilKinny**


	18. Whitey Isn't A Nice Lady

**LilKinny: Sleeps with laptop on trying to write chapter. **

**Lily: You have to write the next chapter! Come on, just another half hour! You only have 7 more chapters including this one until you make the sequel! **

**LilKinny: *hits Lily in the head* Shut up, you didn't run a 5k today. I'm so tired... I still have to do my science project...**

**Lily: IT'S ON! I'll write this story my way... *grins evilly***

**LilKinny: *sits up immediately* I'm awake now! Now go back to Ty. By the way, your necklace plays an important part in the last** **chapter.**  
I walk away from the forest feeling happy. My heart tightens and I start freaking out. I haven't gotten a heart attack since the transplant. I whip out my cell phone and dial Gwen's number.

"Hello?" I hear a groggy voice from the other end.

"Help... It's Lily... Can't...breathe...in...forest...near...house..." I choke while trying to breathe slowly. I hear the phone drop and I disconnect the line, collapsing on the forest floor. My heart is closing up fast, this isn't a normal heart attack. Somebody is messing with my life necklace. I writhe in pain more and more as waves of agony keep coming. Finally, it all stops. My vision and hearing advances as I feel my life slipping away.

"I never trusted you." I hear Whitey hiss before I leave my body and turn into a ghost. I drift away from that body and to the sky, where I find a city. Heaven. Landing on the endstone streets, I walk down and find an adoption center. Hopefully Emily's here.

"Hello. Welcome to Justice, an adoption center. Do you have a specific child in mind, because we have children who refuse to be adopted until their parents come." The too perky secretary shrieks.

"Emily Parker. She's 3 months old and died about a week ago." I tell her.

"Ah yes. She cries a lot, making her a child that everyone looks over. Any relations to her?' She types something into her computer.

"I'm her biological mother. My name is Lily Aia Parker. I died from a really bad heart attack." I reply quietly.

"I'll go get her. She's very pretty, she looks like you." The secretary smiles and walks into a room labeled Nursery. And she returns with my crying daughter. I smile as she hands me her. Emily stops crying when she realizes its me and the secretary lets out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, she stopped crying. Since she is your biologically, you don't need to fill out paperwork." She replies in a perky voice and I leave, clutching my daughter tightly.

**I'm sorry, this chapter ends here. I'm so tired and my laptop is being stupid right now, its running slowly and I want to sleep. I swear, I yawned 5 times while writing this. Yes, there are 7 other chapters after this. They will be iffy, but I don't care. NO FLAMES!**

**~LilKinny**


	19. Telling Ty

**Hi, I'm very tired right now still, please don't kill me if this chapter sucks.**

_Gwen's POV_

After dropping my phone, I swing the door open and sprint to the forest. I see Lily collapsed on the ground and tears start forming. My raven black hair starts becoming lighter. My skin starts growing tanner and I realize the potion is wearing off. I reach Lily's body as tears start falling. My pointer and middle fingers immediately go to her wrist to feel for a pulse. Nothing. Lily was basically the new Bree. It's been 4 years since I've heard from Bree and I don't know if she's alive or not. Tears hit the grass blades as I look at my dead older sibling-figure. I look around for any sign or weapon and I scream. Lily's life necklace has a gigantic hole in it. I take it in my hands and tears fall in streams as I look at the hole. I looks like somebody took a knife and cut out the center.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here in time." I cry to Lily's dead body. I pick her up and bring her to Ty's house. He would want to see her first. After hitting the note block, I wait. He opens the door and looks at me in shock.

"Who are you and why do you have my girlfriend?" Ty asks me. Wow, if he can't recognize me, I must have really changed.

"Look closer." I say. My voice even changed. His neck cranes out a bit and he still looks confused?

"Lily's younger sister?" He guesses. I facepalm.

"GWEN!" I yell. His head kinda cranes forward more and FINALLY he realizes it's me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The effects of the potion wore off. Lily's dead. I'm sorry." I hand her to Ty and leave. At least she's with Emily.

**I'm sorry but it ends here. I'm working on a fanfic I want to post when it's done and SkyDoesMinecraft side-tracked me. Yes, I was watching YouTube, but I was looking up songs. I'm also making a YouTube video for MinecraftStudios because they are (I'm not lying) my cousin and they need my help making videos. They wanted me to write this:**

_**Hey guys, MinecraftStudios here. I'm at my cousin LilKinny's house and she's helping me create videos. I actually live with her now, we're roommates because I got kicked out of my apartment, so she won't update/upload until like 9 or really early in the morning. The reason is because we're working on a video (more of a movie) and it's taking a while. Just relax and my cousin will put the name of the video when we finish. I also thank her for Hide and Seek, but unfortunately I can't do that because I don't have the software for it.**_

**Please subscribe to MinecraftStudiosFilms and CreativeBros45, they are both my cousins and they really need the subscribers.**

**~LilKinny**


	20. I'm Just A Softie

**This chapter will be long! I promise!**

_Gwen's POV_

At least Lily's with Emily now. I've thought that over and over for the past four years. It's been four years since Lily and Emily passed away. The twins are growing up and their curiosity is germinating with them. I often hear the note block being hit and finding Scarlet and Ry.

"Daddy told us to come here again." is always the answer I get when I open the door. The reason is because they ask about Lily. Where she is, why they haven't seen her, why Ty is sad when he sees me or Quinton. I always head into my kitchen and grab cookies and milk, telling them they will learn when they're older. After that, I usually get a call from Ty. We reminisce about Lily, her laugh, the way she smiled, everything unique about her. Ty and I would throw in personal experiences and one we hang up, I send my niece and nephew home. It happens once a week.

One day, I get up feeling different. I get out of my bed and look out the window to try and locate any differences. Nothing peculiar. I get dressed in a green tank top with jean shorts and run downstairs. After grabbing a potato, I each it and walk out into town. Still, something seems off. I locked the door and head into town. People pointed at me and gasped, whispering about something. I ignored them and started walking on, but somebody pulled me into an alley. I turned and saw Jason. We are still dating, but he hasn't even said a word to me in three days.

"You have some nerve showing up in town." He hisses angrily. I cry out in shock. He's my boyfriend and he's acting like this?!

"Why are you being rude to me suddenly? I thought we were in a relationship!" I spat.

"Consider us done. I can't love a criminal!" He breaks my heart. A criminal? I haven't done anything wrong!

"What do you mean, a criminal? I was away for the past two days traveling to the next two towns trading. And to think, you would actually accuse me of being a criminal. The potion is gone, and so is my bad attitude!" I run out of the alley sobbing. He's calling out my name, but I continue running until I reach the forest. I run into it and I keep running until I reach a little area Lily and I built 5 years ago. I climb into it and sit on the dirt. And I let my tears fall freely. Jason accused me of being a criminal, he broke up with me, and I still have a weird feeling in my gut.

"Gwen?" The leaves to the hideout go to the side to reveal Ty. I climb out and start crying all over again.

"Why are people in town calling you a fugitive? Scarlet and Ry came home today chattering about how they are related to a criminal. What's going on?" He asks.

"I have no idea. You knew I was traveling around trading. I went into town today and Jason told me. He then broke up with me and accused me of something I didn't do. I thought you knew!" I reply. I'm trembling with rage right now, so much I want to join Lily in heaven.

"Jason's heart broken. He came to my house asking me if you were there and then he explained what happened in the alley. I figured you were here. Do you want to come into town?" He asks. I nod and we walk back to town silently. When I reach town, I hear yelling. Somebody runs into me, causing us both to fall. Ty turns around in alarm and looks at me worried. I look at the pother person and gasp. They look exactly like me except older. They look at me in alarm and I jump up. Ty stands in front of me protectively as I peer over his shoulder. She is looking at me in alarm, as if she knows who I am.

"GWEN FESTER! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR THEFT!" A police officer shouts. The decked out officers come into view as the impostor points at me. They turn and one of them spits out his coffee.

"I have to lay off the coffee." He murmurs.

"Who are you?" He asks me.

"I'm Gwen. Gwen Fester. She's an impostor." I point at the other version of myself in alarm. The officer points his gun at her angrily.

"You will tell me who you are or I shoot." The officer hisses.

"My name is Bree Fester. I came into town looking for Gwen. She's my younger sister and I've been searching for her for 5 years." Bree states. I gasp when I see the resemblance between us. I run out from behind Ty and help her up.

"Officers, she's new in town. Just let her off with a warning." I face the officers and look them right in the eye. Some of my wicked attitude still remains, making my eyes glow. They back off and walk into town. Bree gives me a bone crushing hug and I feel tears falling down her cheeks.

"How did you survive? I heard so many things going on about a terrible town." She releases me.

"I've lived with many good samaritans like Ty." I point towards Ty. "And a girl named Li-" Ty gasps, so i cut myself short. I can't say her name, Ty would break down.

"Who?" Bree asks. I look at Ty, and he shakes his head.

"I can't say. It's too hard on both of us. I'll show you around town. Ty, why don't you go make sure Scarlet and Ry are safe? Or go visit Adam." I change the topic. He understands why I want him to leave and he walks into town. I grab my older sister's arm and laugh, dragging her into town after Ty.

"This is Mulberry Town! It's very beautiful." I point to the many colorful shops and flags all around the city square. Bree laughs and looks at the shops.

"Is somebody calling for you?" Bree asks. I hear my name coming closer and my eyes widen.

"We have to go. NOW!" I start dashing towards my house while Bree trails closely behind.

"GWEN!" I hear Jason holler.

"Who is that?" Bree screams as we run.

"MY EX!" I reply sharply and turn the corner. And run smack into Whitey and Avery. Avery quickly writes on her board a curse word and points behind us. I help Whitey up, apologize, and catch up to Bree. I reach my house and quickly unlock the door, only allowing Bree to enter. Jason starts banging on the door, calling for me to come out.

"Who the hell is that and why was he chasing us?!" Bree's eyes dart between me and the door.

"My ex-boyfriend Jason. He's the mayor's son and he broke up with me today because he thought you were me. I'm sorry Bree, he yelled at me earlier. JASON GET OFF MY DOORSTEP! YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!" I shriek at him. "So, how's traveling going with you?" I ask her like I didn't just shriek at him from inside. She laughs a little but holds up a thumb. Jason is still begging me to come out, but I ignore him. Finally, mid-bang, he stops and just walks away.

_Lily's PO_V

I laugh a little as I chat with Emily. We're near Gwen's house and I'm about to float inside when a girl who looks like Gwen runs through us. Then Gwen runs through us. I turn on my heel only to see Jason sprint through me. Notch, where's respect? Gwen and the other girl run inside and I hear the door lock. Jason is pounding on the door. I listen to Gwen's conversation to drown out Jason's banging.

"...Bree...HURT MY FEELINGS!" I hear Gwen. So... that's Bree... Emily starts to cry in my arms. I try rocking her a little, but the cries grow in sound as Jason continues to punch the door.

'Jason, stop hitting the door. Emily's getting scared.' I think to him. He stops and looks around in alarm.

"Lily?" He whispers.

'I'm a ghost. Just let Gwen spend some time with her sister. She'll cool off. Trust me, I lived with her for a year. She always calms down. Just go talk to Ty. Do not mention this. He will go crazy.' I think urgently.

"Can you reveal yourself?" He asks out loud while walking away from the house.

'I only appear to you.' I warn him and appear. He jumps a little when he sees me and Emily, but calms down.

"Is that Emily?" He asks. I nod as Emily strolls next to me. She flashes her white teeth at him, causing him to grin.

"There's a new rule in Heaven. People who died sad deaths are allowed a second chance. Emily and I are going undercover. She's going to look the same, but I'm dying my hair raven black and I'm getting grey contacts. I'm hoping S or R won't recognize her." I use code names for Scarlet and Ryder.

"OK, when do you come back to life?" He asks, hopefully.

"When I choose. Do you know where I can get any dyes or contacts?" I ask him.

"I can get it to you later on. Just buy a house under a new last name. How about... Kyla?" He suggests.

"Lily Kyla, Emily Kyla... Sounds real. I'll change my first name too to Lila." I decide and disappear with my daughter.

'Meet me behind your house with the dye and contacts. I owe you one.' I think to him as I float off with Emily. We have to pack.

**Wow... super long chapter. I apologize once again for the super short chapters before, I was tired. Tomorrow I have state testing... yay. Wish me luck since on the first state testing, I got into high reading and honors Social Studies. That's why I got my iPhone. I need to sleep so I won't fall asleep during testing. **

**~LilKinny**


	21. Avery's First Day

**I'm extending the story to 30 chapters because of the OCs I got. I have to modify a few, but just know it was for the sake of the story. Some people had creative characters... But I can make it work! I present Chapter 21! BTW, did you guys see Wild Adventures Episode 7? Whitey was so funny in it.**

_Avery's POV_

'What do you mean, I have to go to school?' I angrily shove my expo board into Whitey's face. He stumbles back, but remains erect.

"Avery, you have to go to school. You need the knowledge of sometin." Whitey tries to reason. I shake my head.

"How about a deal. If you get bullied, you can come home. If nothing happens, you stay in school. You also need to drop off Emily from next door. She looks so familiar and her mother looks like Lily except with black hair and grey eyes. Just drop off the 4 year old at the Kindergarten School then head to the Middle School." Whitey shoves me out the door. It shuts behind me as I mentally groan. I rather be with Herobrine right now.

"Hi!" I hear from behind me. I turn and see a girl.

"I'm Kitty Conners!" The girl says. She has bright orange hair and sea green eyes. Her pale skin has a shower of freckles only hear her nose.

'I'm Avery Silver.' I write and show her.

"Why can't you talk?" Kitty asks me.

'I don't have a tongue. I'm 13. How old are you?' I decide to change the subject. She replies 13 and sighs.

"Can I tell you something? I've been having nightmares lately. The all show me as a 7 year old. And they all involve Herobrine. I can't remember anything from before I was 7." Kitty admits.

'I lived with Herobrine as his slave for around 6 years. He was the one that removed my tongue. I have to walk my neighbor to school, hold on.' I write and knock on the Kyla's door. The mother opens the door and her eyes show she's hiding something.

'I'm here to bring Emily to school. You're Lila, right?' I show her. She nods as Emily skips out the door.

"Bye Mommy!" Emily waves happily to her mother and takes my hand. Lila gives me a weird look but shuts the door. Well then, that got awkward quickly. We finally reach the school and Emily goes inside. After 5 minutes, we reach the middle school.

"Hey, it's Silent Hill." A boy laughs cruelly, coming up to me with his friends. **(A/N: Sorry to Christopher's owner.) **One of them really stands out. Half of his face is a creeper face and the other half is normal. His left eye is bright blue and his right one is ebony black. His hair reminds me of Ty's. It's dark brown, almost black, and falls over his creeper side. Other than that one part, it's short and flat. His legs are like an Enderman's, long and dark. Purple particles float around him silently, never leaving him. Finally, he has an oxygen tank and his breathing is ragged.

"What do you want Damian?" Kitty yawns.

"Chris, Colton and I wanted to come and see Silent Hill. Chris, you don't want your lung cancer getting worse. Head to the nurse, your breathing sounds horrible." Damian addresses the one with the oxygen tank. Chris heads inside quickly while I write quickly on my board.

'It's not my fault Herobrine cut out my tongue while I was his slave in the Nether.' I show him and frown.

"Well, Silent Hill, I think slavery worked out better for you?" Damian smirks at me as tears start forming. Colton starts apologizing but I try cursing him off. All that comes out are low growl-like sounds. He starts laughing at my struggle to utter words, and finally I can't take it anymore. I give him the finger and run home. Whitey opens the door and gasps when he sees me in tears.

'Some boys bullied me. I tried talking, but they laughed harder when I failed.' Whitey pulls me in for a hug and whispers something in my ear.

"Guess who Lila is? Lily. She's back to life. I heard Jason and her talking about it." Whitey tells me. I smile widely.

**Sorry, short chapter I think. My mom is telling me to get off the computer. I'll try to update later. **

**~LilKinny**


	22. Revealed

**I'm listening to Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. It's one of my favorite songs. PLEASE WATCH WILD ADVENTURES EPISODE 7 ON MACHINIMA! **

_Lily's POV_

So Whitey figured out that Lila Kyla was a disguise. I thought he was a derp, but I guess I was wrong. The redstone lamp by the door flickers, meaning I have to go pick Emily up from school. I start leaving when somebody grabs my arm. I turn and face them, but my heart falls into my stomach when I realize who it is. It's Whitey.

"Hi! You're my neighbor, right? A little girl came over today and brought Emily to school. Thank you for that." I laugh and act like he's not somebody I know.

"Cut the crap Lily. I know you're here. You wouldn't want this information leaking to Ty or your other children, would you?" Whitey hisses. The Head Council gave us powers in case things like this happens. My eyes glow bright blue as anger takes over.

"Don't say a word to anyone if you love Avery." I threaten and return to my cheerful self. I wave and saunter to the school.

"Mommy!" Emily shouts when she sees me. I pause slightly when I walk and I'm positive my smile fades a little. She's standing with Scarlet and Ryder.

"Hi Emy!" I take her hand and we start walking home.

"I made two friends. Their names are Scarlet and Ryder. Ryder likes to be called Ry strangely. I told them about how I don't have a Daddy and they said they don't have a Mommy. I look like them though..." Emily raves on about my two other children. I told Emily a large lie. I told her we had super powers and they were taken from us. I told her that Ty passed away when she was a baby and I took her to a city in the sky. She doesn't know Scarlet and Ry are her siblings.

_Ty's POV_

"Daddy! We made a new friend!" I recovering from my shock as I hear Scar happily jump into my arms. I saw a woman that looked like Lily except her hair was black like obsidian and her eyes were a soft grey.

"Yea! Her name is Emily and she looks like us a little!" Ry adds in. I must be drinking too much coffee. A little girl their age that looks exactly like them except for a few differences... I have to speak to that woman who was with her.

"I'm going to drop you off at Aunt Gwen's for a bit. Daddy has some business to finish." I lie to them and we walk to Gwen's. I heard life has been rough for her since Bree came. After Jason left her doorstep, he hasn't talked to her since. Bree is nice though, but something seems bad about her. Like she's hiding another persona like Lily tried hiding Gwen from me. I hit the note block and Gwen answers the door.

"Can you watch them? I have business I need to finish." She understands something happened. They bounce inside and start playing with Bree immediately.

"I saw a woman that looks like Lily. She picked up a younger girl named Emily Kyla." I whisper urgently.

"Go investigate and tell me later the results. Who wants to watch a movie?" Gwen shuts to door, addressing the kids. I walk off her doorstep and walk straight into the mystery woman. She goes flying off the porch as I hit the door. I get up and rub my head as she sits up.

"Hi..." I awkwardly say. She narrows her eyes at me and jumps onto her feet like she's a ninja.

"I made cookies, but you made me squash them." She hisses and turns on her heel. I grab my arm and awkwardly laugh.

"I'm sure they're still delicious." I laugh nervously. She swats my hand off her arm and glowers at me. If looks could kill, I'd be in critical condition right now.

"What's your problem? You remind me of my ex-boyfriend. Clingy and annoying as hell." she spats.

_Lily's P_OV

Ty's face reads hurt, but I try and keep my angry persona intact.

"Uh, I have to go to the market." Ty tries to get out of the awkward conversation.

"My daughter is having her friends over. All I needed was cookies smeared all over my butt." I snarl and stomp back to my house. I slam the door, causing Emily to jump up in fright.

"Mommy! You scared me!" She clutches her heart. I smile weakly and I grab my green necklace. It looks like my life necklace, except this one doesn't hold my life. I hear Emily shriek, so I sprint into the living room. She points out the window and I see Ty looking in.

"What the hell?!" I screech. He backs away slowly as Emily hides behind me.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" She wails. I try calming her down as Ty disappears behind a corner.

"It's bath time Emily." I tell her calmly. She nods and runs up the stairs. I glance out the window nervously and head up behind her. After 5 minutes, Emily's dressed in her pajamas. She runs downstairs as I tell her I'm going to shower. I take out the contacts and I'm positive this dye stays, so I hop into the shower. About 5 minutes later, I walk out of the shower. I leave my hair knotty and I change into a tank top with grey sweatpants. I head down the stairs as I hear the doorbell ring.

"Lily...?" Ty whispers. I slam it in his face and close the blinds.

"Emily, we need to go. We need to go back to the city in the sky." I tell her urgently. Now that Ty knows, everything is ruined. She looks at me worried.

"Mommy, I know that we died. But we can't return to heaven! Just when I made new fri-" I cut her off.

"They're your siblings. That boy looking through the window is your Daddy. When you were 4 months old, Avery's brother killed you. Then he killed me. Scarlet and Ry were spared and so was your Daddy. We broke the rules. No person we knew was supposed to find out. 3 people know already and your Daddy can tell the entire town!" We run upstairs and I quickly grab the emergency packs. I pack my engagement ring and everything valuable and I meet Emily in the hallway.

"Are you ready Mommy?" She asks quietly. I nod and then I hear gunshots. My face drains of color as screams of pain fill the air. I hear Ty's scream and it's cut off.

"I'm scared!" Emily wails. There's quick pounding on my door. I open it quickly as Scarlet and Ryder enter. They stand trembling in the corner as they point to Ty's dead body. I shut the door as more gunshots are fired. I look out the window and freeze. The person shooting is Bree and next to her is Gwen.

**Oh crap... killers are here. And Lily and Emily get found out! Do they go to heaven or hell now that Ty knows? Why are Bree and Gwen shooting people? There will be 25 chapters because now I have my stuff in order. LOL, so today while testing (I had state testing today), I lost my 'official eraser' and my teacher got all worked up over it. She lectured me on responsibility and how kids my age should know where their erasers are. It was ONE eraser! I didn't lose the entire box of them!**

**~LilKinny**


	23. Until Death Do Us Part

**This chapter has an upbeat tone, I suggest listening to Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. I have to do a Social Studies project where I make a song parody, and I'm doing Can't Hold Us. It has to relate to a topic we did this year. I can't decide between Renaissance, Bubonic Plague, or Julius Caesar. I'm probably doing Bubonic Plague. NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

_Lily's POV_

"OK, listen kids. This is going to sound crazy. But I'm your mother. Emily is your sister. We died when you guys were 4 months old and came back to life. I want you to know I love you all and I have to risk my life for your safety. Behave in heaven with Daddy, Emily and I are going to the Nether since we died already. Be strong." I embrace them all. Scarlet and Ry are still processing the information while Emily sobs in my arms. I release them and give them a strained smile.

"Don't forget us." I whisper and run out. I tackle Gwen and I'm about to shoot her with her gun when Bree shoots me in the side. I stumble in pain and a Nether portal appears in front of me. I smile a weak smile and pass into the hellish landscape.

"Hello Lily." I hear a sinister voice from behind me. I turn and remain calm. He slips a ring onto my finger and I'm positive I can't get it off. I deserve this. I deserve to be Herobrine's bride. The queen of the Nether. Emily is the princess.

"Hello Hero. Now to wait for Emily." I greet him warmly. Better not anger the demon.

_Scarlet's POV_

Emily stops crying and swings the door open before we can object. Ry cries out in alarm as our sister flings herself into the line of fire. We watch silently as she tackles them both. She is making the same mistake as Mommy. She is about to shoot Bree when Gwen shoots her. A similar fate waits for her now.

"Let's go. We can't just sit here. They will find us and it will be gruesome." I tell my brother. His blue eyes look at me fearfully but nods. If we didn't have the same last name, you would think we didn't have any relations to each other. Where I have brown-red hair, he has pure blonde like Mommy. My green eyes don't have the softness his blue eyes possess. My skin is milky white while Ry's has a slight tan in it. I grab my brother's hand and drag him into the crossfire. A bullet makes it mark in my chest and I smile weakly as I hear Ry cry out. I wave bye to him weakly and I see a glowstone portal with a blue aura. A portal to heaven. I cross through and Daddy takes me into his arms immediately.

_Bree's POV_

"I'm sorry Gwen." The gun clicks as I load it. She turns around confused, her green eyes displaying innocence. I shoot her and watch as her body crumples. Another town that fell victim to my wrath. Including my dear sister. I walk through the town, looking at the dead bodies that lie scattered around the town, littering the streets and grass. I smile tightly and point the gun at my heart. I've done enough harm, I've made my mark in history. I can picture it now.

"We now bring you another recap of a town on Fester Day. This is the final town and this is where Brianna or Bree Fester killed her sister and herself. People flung themselves at her and she cruelly took their lives like they were nothing. Please have a moment of silence." An imaginary reporter reports. A moment of silence is needed. The trigger slides backwards and a Nether portal appears. I walk through it and smile at the hell I now live in. I deserve this punishment.

_Lily's POV_

"Mommy, I'm lonely." Emily whines to me one day. We've been in the Nether for a week. Emily and I both miss Ty and the other two, but we can't go to the Aether.

"WATCH OUT!" A familiar voice yells. A three headed figure bursts through the wall, hissing and firing fireballs in rage. Emily and I dive behind a throne as Herobrine runs in. He slices the sword down the creature's head and it lets out an ear-shattering screech.

"What the hell was that?!" I scream. Hero scratches the back of his neck nervously and doesn't meet my gaze.

"A Wither... A new creature I made." Hero walks out embarrassed as I scowl.

"I'm going for a walk Mommy." Emily decides and walks out.

_Emily's POV_

I need to clear my head. I head out of the Nether portal and sit on a piece of Netherrack. My tiara falls off my head and lands on the Netherrack at my feet. I pick it up and examine it. It is Nether brick with glowstone orbs. I'm wearing a Nether brick colored dress made of taffeta and small maroon heels to match. I place the tiara on my head and continue walking. Correction, I'm about the continue walking when I bump into someone. I glare at what I think to be a ghast and I'm shocked when I see a boy around my age. Yes, a 4 year old in the Nether.

"Hello. I'm Kyle." He greets me kindly. I smile and get off, dusting my dress off.

"I'm Emily." I reply in a singsong voice.

"Are you the Princess?" He asks me, looking at my crown. I grab it off my head and my face burns with heat.

"Uhh... no?" I try. He laughs and points at my poorly hidden crown.

"Well, Princess Emily, it's an honor to meet you." Kyle's red hair dances as if it's on fire and his orange eyes have a look of mischief in them.

"Are you a hybrid?" I ask, taking in his appearance.

"Yes, I'm actually Prince of the Blazes." Kyle beams proudly.

"Well, I'm still higher than you. My father is Herobrine, or the supreme leader of the entire Nether. Can I let you in on a secret?" I wave him closer. He nods eagerly.

"Herobrine isn't my actual father. I died twice with my mother. My father is in Heaven with my siblings. My mother and I are waiting for them here." I whisper. His eyes widen in response.

**I'm stopping it here so I can work on my song parody. After much deciding, I decided on Bubonic Plague. Yes, I know what the real meaning of Ring Around the Rosy is, don't remind me -_-. Thanks for ruining my childhood. My science teacher ruined my love for seafood, especially calamari (I'm Italian, it's a big part of my diet), and now she said next month she's ruining our love for ice cream. *shudders* Bye!**

**~LilKinny**


	24. Finale

**Sorry for not updating! Yesterday was hectic. I had track until 4, then I ran to the doctor with my mom, after I went home for 10 minutes to eat. Then I had to go to my brother's belt ceremony for tae kwon do and finally I had to go to my aunt's house because my parents had a funeral. Never give my cousin oreos again O_O. This is the final chapter before Fragile, Yet Strong. That's the sequel where Emily takes over the Nether as ruler. You'll see why in this chapter.**

_Emily's POV_

"Mommy!" I wailed. Two Aether soldiers are clutching my arms tightly as three others force Mommy to jump into the lava. When somebody dies three times, they go to the Aether for good. But they go to a separate part of the Aether, one fenced by iron bars.

"You're Queen now. Be strong, Herobrine got captured and he's in the Aether!" Mommy's pushed into the lava. I wrestle out of their iron grips and run to the Nether fortress. My bright red dress looks vibrant against the maroon color of the brick. A five year old ruling a realm. How silly does that sound! Somebody cackles as I hear heels scraping on the fortress.

"If it isn't the new Queen. Face it, my race will become dominant and I will rule the Nether." Echo taunts. Echo is the leader of the Ghasts and I despise her and her species' way of living.

"Get out of my castle before I make you." I use the dark forces to throw her out the Nether portal entrance. Kyle walks in and smirks.

"Well, somebody's not happy." He jokes.

"My mother was thrown into the lava. I have to rule here now." I tell him. His face reads shock, then turns into fear.

"Well, you're not going to like this, but the prince of the Aether is coming here to meet you. He wants to ask you to surrender your realm to his family to save the king. Blazes can tell the future. After that, it's all foggy." Kyle tells me.

"I appoint you my royal knight that will stay by my side from now on. When is he coming?" I ask the beaming 5 year old in front of me. The Nether portal ripples as light starts appearing.

"Right now." Kyle grins as I giggle. The boy has pale skin with very light blonde hair. He has bright blue eyes like Ry and he is wearing light blue armor I recognize as crystal armor. **(I know crystal armor might not exist.)** This is the prince of the Aether.

"My princess. Or the Queen. Your mother is a delightful woman, she is very pretty too." The prince says. He looks 5 too, how does he talk so formal?

"I am Queen Emily I. This is my knight, Kyle. He will remain in the room to protect me." I address him.

"Well, Queen Emily, I am Prince Eric. We can become friends, can I call you Emily?" Eric asks. I nod.

"I won't do anything, your knight does not need to hover over me." I laugh when I see Kyle back away silently. He grins a small grin and walks towards the portal.

"I have come to make a deal with you, sent from my father. If you jump into the lava and enter the Aether, you will surrender your realm to us and we can stay at peace. Your king will not be harmed and you still will be royalty." Eric meets my eyes. I see amusement. He is lying. Kyle is shaking his head in the back. He KNOWS Eric is lying.

"No. My realm is more important than his life. I will protect the mobs and upper class men and women who live and roam freely in the boiling world outside. if you have an issue, speak now." I glare at him.

"If you will not accept, a war will begin." He hisses coldly.

"If that's what it takes to get you out of my castle, than yes. Send your army here and we will fight. Now get out of my realm before I call on the dark to get you out." I hiss.

"I don't want to go to war. I am the same age as you. Just accept it so you can just stay with a teddy bear. I know your father and siblings are in the Aether since they died only once. You can visit them." Eric tries.

"If they wanted to see me, they would die a second time and come. If you want a war, than bring it. And you bet I will be in the front, swinging my lava sword at you and all of your army that dare step foot in my territory. You don't know what you just started." I call on the dark and I pick him up. He goes flying into the portal and disappears. Kyle comes up and a look of worry crashes onto his face.

"Emily, you just started a war against your family. He's going to arm your father and siblings with weapons and make your mother a healer. He is using your family against you." I put my head into my hands. What did I do?

"Call the leaders of each species. I want to meet with them so we can discuss how to fend off the glittering army." I order in a stern voice. He bows and runs out. A few minutes later, every leader arrives.

"OK, Echo (ghast), Kyle (blaze), Tina (Nether slime), Frank (pigmen), Wendy (Wither) and Jackie (Wither skeletons). I just got us into a war with the Aether." Comments erupt as I say that.

"Why is a 5 year old ruling our world?" Jackie complains.

"How did she get us into war!" Echo screams angrily.

"GUYS! I WAS HERE LISTENING! Prince Eric of the Nether crossed into our realm not an hour ago. He offered her a deal. She jumps into lava, spawns in the Aether, our realm is theirs. She said she's not abandoning us and got angry. The other 5 year old tried putting a better look onto the idea, but in the end, Emily threw him out and threatened a war. So now, we have a war to finish and fight in." Kyle explains. Everyone goes 'ohhh' as they realize I was trying to save them.

"Here's the plan. Echo, I need you guys to be the lookouts. Watch every portal and if you see people in crystal armor, use your call. That's the signal that they invaded. If they start attacking and they break down the walls of my fortress, shoot fireballs. Echo, I want you especially to protect me. If I die, the realm is theirs. Kyle, the blazes will remain in the fortress. You will stay with me. Tina, order your species to attack them rapidly. Frank, your species will attack them in numbers. Make them indestructible. Finally, Wendy, you will stay with Echo's armada. Shoot spells at the enemies and make them confused. Jackie, you guys are the healers for any wounded soldiers that didn't die. Understood?" I go over the plan once more. They all nod in agreement.

"One question. What if one of my men are seen taking a wounded person into safety?" Jackie asks.

"Use your invisibility and cloak it around both the person and your army member. Jackie, Frank and Tina, I want you guys to become friends with the leaders, Try and persuade them to leave. Only flirt with the opposite gender. I know what that is, I'm not saying the words. Now go and protect our world!" I shout, throwing my fist into the air. Their fists rise too and they all cry out as well. They disperse to reveal the news to their armadas and I change into my warrior outfit.

I'm wearing a Netherrack colored tank top with a black vest. I have black shorts and black combat boots too. I put my hair into a braid and smile at the blonde hair. I go to my weapons chest and grab my Netherbrick bow with poisonous arrows. I'll be a sniper in the war.

"Queen Emily! They came!" Echo frantically enters my room. I smile evilly and grab my quiver, sliding it onto my back. We sprint into the main room, where Kyle waits. He relaxes slightly as the wall blows out behind him. We all scream in shock and look at the army in front of us. Eric is in the front, my father is next to him and I see Ry and Scarlet flanking him. All their faces read shock when they see me, but quickly go back to the angry look. I take an arrow out of my quiver and shoot into the crowd. Somebody screams in pain and they all scream, closing in on us. The Nether creatures fight strong as their shiny armor wears down. Then someone grabs my arm. I turn and see my sister.

"Emily, how did you get so strong?" She whispers.

"I had to man up to not let the other older leaders take over. Are you on my side or theirs?" I ask her.

"Daddy, Ry and I all are on your side. We are wearing their armor, but taking out the army at the same time. Watch out!" She points behind me. I turn and I'm met with a sword slicing through my stomach.

**That's it for The Pendant of Life. The sequel is coming out tomorrow, it's called Fragile, Yet Strong. None of these stories are legit, deal with it. And to answer the question in my reviews, Ty is not EnderTy anymore. He turned normal when they found out Lily was pregnant with the triplets. **

**My school got new laptops, I use them FIRST PERIOD tomorrow! I feel happy that I'm the first one to touch the new devices our school issued to us. lol, I sounded nerdy there. I'm just excited! I'll tell you guys how they are tomorrow See you in Fragile, Yet Strong.**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
